


Akito and Estelle's Summer Wars

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Summer Wars (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Akito is given an invitation from the Jinnounchi clan to celebrate the 90th birthday of the oldest relative known as Sakae after finding out that the Fudo and Jinnounchi families have been friends for many generations. However, there is an adventure to embark on and it involves the social media site known as OZ which controls all technology.





	1. Chapter 1

Akito hummed to himself as he was on his laptop as it was a lazy day off from school and he wondered what to do. Emi wasn't online yet, so he would have to wait for her, though he hoped she wouldn't be too busy through the day. He soon got an email invitation. "Hm, what's this?" he wondered before clicking into the email invite to see what it was all about.

And where it was an invitation for Akito and his family to attend a birthday party of the oldest living relative of the Jinnouchi clan since the Fudo clan has been friends with them for generations.

"Hmm..." he hummed in thought.

Cherry and Atticus came through the door together.

"Thanks for having lunch with me, Cherry, it was just like old times." Atticus smiled.

"Sure, I was rather starving since my last meal..." Cherry agreed.

"How much blood did you drain?" Atticus asked.

"Eh, probably half as much this time..." Cherry shrugged.

Akito came over. "Hey, Dad, I have a question... Um, hello, Aunt Cherry."

"What is it, son?" Atticus asked Akito.

"Do you know who Jinnouchi is...?" Akito asked before squinting his eyes as he took out his phone, trying to pronounce the name he got in his email.

"Akito, Jinnouchi isn't a who, it's a what and it's the name of a clan," Atticus said. "Their family and our family have been friends for generations, so what's the online invitation for?"

"It's a birthday invitation because someone named Sakae is turning 90 this year." Akito told him.

"Let me see that..." Atticus took his phone.

"Didn't you babble about this sometime during college?" Cherry asked Atticus about the name Jinnouchi.

"I did and looks like the family and I are going to be going to Japan to celebrate the oldest Jinnouchi family member.

Cherry yawned already.

"I told you how important that clan was to me." Atticus reminded Cherry.

"Yeah, yeah..." Cherry said before realizing something. "Wait, isn't it impossible for someone who's mortal to live that long?"

"But Aunt Cherry, isn't Uncle Forte 300 years old?" Akito asked.

"Yes, but he's a vampire and remember the curse?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, right." Akito said.

"That's impressive though." Cherry said to Atticus about the old woman.

"Yeah, she's lived this long." Atticus smiled.

"I just got an invite, can I go?" Akito asked.

"Yes, along with the rest of us." Atticus said.

"Well, I guess I'll go out of the story then." Cherry began to walk away.

"You can come too if you want." Atticus said.

"And it says here we can come a few days or weeks before the actual day." Akito smiled.

"Well... Okay." Cherry agreed.

"Yay!" Akito smiled.

Once Atticus informed the rest of the family, they all packed up and got to their flight to Japan. Atticus checked out the email with Akito.

"Well, I'll be..." Atticus smiled. "What an honor!"

"I know." Akito smiled.

"So, who sent you this email?" Atticus asked just to make sure.

"Natsuki Shinohara." Akito pointed to the name in the email sent to him.

"Our plane is here." Mo said.

Akito and Atticus eyed each other oddly.

"A plane..." Felicity said before taking deep breaths in and out from a paper bag as she was very anxious about flying, even when they went to Paris with Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and Angelica.

They all soon got to their plane as it was ready to take off. Felicity did her best to relax as she joined the others.

Akito was checking out the email as he was excited and curious to visit a 90-year-old woman on her birthday. "So, um, Dad, how does our family know this other family?" he then asked curiously.

"Our families met many years ago and to not let our families AKA clans to go into war; they wrote a treaty." Atticus explained.

"Here he goes again..." Cherry mumbled as she overheard this.

"I guess I'll tell you later, but nothing can ruin this." Atticus chuckled.

"Daddy, look who's here!" Estelle beamed as she hugged Lee's arm. "Won't this be fun?!"

"Oh, this should be entertaining." Cherry smirked.

Atticus nearly shook his body as he saw Lee and Estelle together.

"So, where do you wanna sit?" Estelle asked Lee.

"You are sitting with the family, young lady, Lee can sit with his own family!" Atticus told his daughter.

"Dad!" Estelle glared.

"I think I handled that pretty well." Atticus smiled.

"You are the dumbest smartest guy I've ever met." Cherry said.

"Huh?" Atticus asked.

"You keep splitting them up, that's just gonna make her run away with him." Cherry told him.

"Fine, I guess they can sit together just this once." Atticus sighed.

Lee and Estelle smiled to each other.

"I'm watching you." Atticus warned Lee.

"Y-Yes, sir." Lee gulped.

Estelle sighed to her father's behavior.

"When are you going to let her grow up?" Cherry sighed to Atticus.

"Soon, I promise." Atticus said.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry shrugged.

"So, Dad, this family..." Akito then asked about the clan who had invited him to the birthday celebration.

Atticus began to tell Akito all about the Jinnouchi clan. Akito listened with a smile as he found himself very interested as he learned more while Cherry was annoyed since she already heard about this when she and Atticus were teenagers.

"You guys hear of OZ?" Tony smirked.

"Yeah, we met the Wizard..." Cherry told him.

Tony pouted at a grown-up for butting into conversation like that. "Not that OZ! OZ is a virtual world where people from across the globe can come together online to enjoy themselves." he then explained.

"Ohh, yeah, doesn't that virtual world control everything that's connected to every electronic?" Atticus asked.

"That's what I heard, sir," Tony replied as he made an OZ avatar. "You can use anything electronic to get it."

"Yeah." Akito smiled as he soon showed them his OZ avatar.

"No way, you have one too?!" Tony asked.

"How do you think Dad knows about it?" Akito chuckled.

"Now it makes sense," Tony smiled. "And where your avatar looks so cool!"

"Thanks, Tony!" Akito smirked.

"You should add me!" Tony told him.

Akito and Tony then added each other as friends.

"Can I see what your avatar looks like?" Forte asked Akito as he got on the plane.

"Erm... Sure, Uncle Forte." Akito replied.

"Great." Forte said before putting up his luggage.

Akito wondered what his uncle would know about OZ, after all, he was from the 18th century.

"OZ is so cool..." Megan smirked.

"Yeah, it is." Tony agreed with his sister.

"John and Yoko?" Mo asked before chuckling. "That's the guy from the Beatles and his wife."

"They're also the guardians of OZ." Vincent told his mother.

"Yeah, they're those two whales." Akito said.

"I see..." Mo replied. "Ah, I can't believe how far technology has come."

"Same here," Vincent smiled. "I wonder if we'll see Uncle Atlas and Aunt Connie and Hercules and Alexandrite there."

"I still can't believe you guys saw Connie and Atlas when you met Jirachi..." Atticus smiled. "What a small world."

"Uncle Atlas asked a lot about you, Dad." Akito replied.

"I don't blame him, we are like brothers." Atticus chuckled in memory.

Atticus's cell phone soon rang.

"How long until we take off?" he then asked his wife.

"I think we have ten more minutes, I hope it's not work." Mo replied.

"Same here," Atticus said before answering his cell phone. "Hello?"

'Hey, Atticus.' Atlas's voice replied.

"Atlas, hi!" Atticus smiled. "We were just talking about you."

'I hope it was all good.' Atlas teased with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah, all good," Atticus laughed back. "What's up?"

'We wanted to know if you and your family would like to come to Japan.' Atlas said.

Atticus chuckled. "Funny you should say that because we're on a plane right now."

'Really? By any chance, would your family be going to the Jinnouchi family house to help celebrate Sakae's birthday who is the oldest woman in the Jinnouchi clan?' Atlas asked.

"Yeah, it turns out that clan is friends with my family," Atticus replied. "You know them too?"

'Yeah, she helped my mom when she was a little girl and got lost in the Mall.' Atlas told him.

"What a small world..." Atticus smiled. "I guess we'll see you guys there."

'Yep, it sure has been a long time since we saw you at your god ceremony.' Atlas said.

"Yeah..." Atticus sighed with a proud smile before teasing. "I'm not bad for a little boy, huh?"

'Hey, you were too good for that circus, but I was glad to meet ya.' Atlas replied.

"Same here." Atticus smiled.

'So, we'll see you at the airport?' Atlas smiled.

"Great!" Atticus agreed. "See you then, I better get off the phone before we take off."

'Okay, I'll see you later then.' Atlas replied.

"See ya, Atlas," Atticus smiled before hanging up. "Okay, bye."

"Is Uncle Atlas meeting us in Japan?" Akito smiled.

"He sure is," Atticus smiled back. "Turns out he knows the family too."

"Wahoo! This trip is getting better and better!" Akito cheered.

Atticus chuckled. The pilots made their announcements and everyone soon got settled in as it would be a rather long trip to Japan, and where after the announcements were said, their plane soon took off. Everyone got as comfortable as they could as it would be a rather long flight.

"You all look like Miss Darla's friends." A man commented.

"We're her family, you know our aunt?" Estelle asked.

"I'm her lawyer's chauffeur, Koki." The man replied with a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you." Estelle said.

"Nice to meet you too," Koki replied. "I took Miss Eloise and her nanny around Paris when Darla invited them to come visit before she had to go to work into London for a while."

"I'm so glad Aunt Darla has more time for Eloise now." Estelle replied.

"Yes, it is good that she has more time for her daughter." Koki said.

"So, what brings you to Japan?" Estelle smiled to him.

"Visiting friends back home," Koki replied. "I'm having my first vacation for the first time in three years."

"Cool." Estelle smiled.

Koki smiled back.

Later on, the flight got a little dull, so many people fell asleep. Felicity tried to settle herself down as she was afraid of flying in airplanes. Akito was now chatting online with someone named Kenji Kojso. Vincent groaned as he put on a sleep mask and turned over from the bright screen from Akito's device. Akito smiled as he made his avatar which was like a puppy dog, but with a cape, mask, and boots like a super puppy of some sorts and even had a bandanna like he did. And where it had muscles and was the size of a strongman. Akito smiled as he played on his little app of OZ. A little man with mouse ears came to Akito's avatar as they chatted.

"I hear you're quite the math whiz." Akito typed to his new friend.

"I sure am." Kenji said.

"You should meet my friend Marc, he's a math whiz himself, he gets straight A's." Akito chuckled.

"And what about you?" Kenji asked.

"I am pretty smart, but I'm more of a sports boy myself," Akito replied. "Though I am smart, especially when it comes to building stuff."

"Cool," Kenji smiled. "Wish I was smart like that, but I'm just a math whiz."

"Heh, my sister likes Math sometimes, she tutors her boyfriend." Akito replied.

"Oh, you have a sister?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah, I'm older by five minutes." Akito said, revealing he was a twin.

"Wish I had a sibling." Kenji frowned

"Being an only child does sound lonely..." Akito replied.

"You don't know the half of it." Kenji told him.

"Well, maybe I'll be able to meet you in person when me and my family and my sister's boyfriend land in Japan." Akito said.

"That sounds great, you sound so cool, Akito." Kenji replied.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that..." Akito said before yawning.

"Well, I'll see you when you arrive, by the way, why are you coming to Japan?" Kenji asked.

"I was given this invitation for a birthday party." Akito replied.

"Who sent it?" Kenji asked.

"Natsuki Shinohara." Akito informed.

"What? No way, I'm going with her to celebrate one of her relative's birthday," Kenji said. "Though I don't know why, it's part of a job she wants me to do."

"Cool! Sounds like I'll get to see you soon." Akito replied as he sounded excited.

"Sure sounds like it," Kenji smiled. "Well, I better let you sleep."

Akito nodded in agreement, he then signed off, saying goodbye to Kenji and then logged off and pulled his bandanna over his eyes to get some sleep. Unknown to anyone, this visit would be an adventure and would be an intense adventure. Everyone fell asleep and the sun slowly came up as the plane continued to fly. And where they soon arrived at the Japanese airport. Everyone soon woke up and were ready to get off the plane to visit Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, Japan's just as great as I remember it..." Atticus smiled as he looked out his window. "What's your favorite time in Japan, Mo?"

"I think when we met the Teen Titans." Mo smiled back.

"Yeah, that was a great time." Atticus smiled in agreement.

"What's yours?" Mo asked.

Atticus paused to think before smiling thoughtfully. "Probably the time my little sister found out she was connected to Sailor Moon."

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

Once the plane came to a stop, everyone got their luggage.

Cherry popped her bubble gum and even blew a bubble as they waited for their stuff.

"I wanna ride that sometimes..." Akito smirked with a chuckle as he watched the luggage flow down from the machines. "But I doubt that will happen."

The others chuckled to him. Estelle saw Koki going to his family and she smiled to him and gave him a friendly wave. Koki waved back as he reunited with his family and went to finally have a vacation. Atticus was soon tackled playfully by Atlas by surprise. The two soon laughed as they reunited with each other and shared a hug after the tackle.

"Still haven't lost your touch." Atlas laughed as he ruffled Atticus's hair.

"Hey, Atlas." Atticus greeted between laughs.

"Atlas, how nice." Cherry noticed the former circus strongman who was now friend to both her and Atticus ever since their time with Dumbo.

"Cherry, is that you?" Atlas smiled. "I hardly recognized you."

"Hey there." Cherry replied.

"Wow, Mother Nature's been good to you..." Atlas noticed. "You still look like you're in high school."

"Thanks." Cherry replied.

Estelle soon got a text from someone that had an avatar that looked kind of like a Japanese cat person. "That's almost like Hello Kitty." she then commented about the avatar's design.

"What's the text say?" Akito asked.

Estelle showed her twin brother the text. Akito read the text and then began to look for the girl they would also meet.

"Is that who sent your email?" Estelle asked as she didn't recognize the name.

"Yep." Akito said.

"This is really creepy..." Estelle replied. "I hope she's nice."

They soon saw a teenage girl looking like she was waiting for someone.

Mo picked up one bag and soon stumbled which made Atticus take it. "Sheesh, Vincent, what do you have in there?" she then asked with a laugh.

"Paper, paintbrushes, pencils, erasers, charcoal brushes, color wheel..." Vincent listed his numerous art supplies, ever since that adventure he had with Rapunzel, he's been quite the artist.

"Whoa." Atticus said.

Vincent smiled sheepishly.

"You really had fun with Barbie's art lessons." Mo giggled to her older son.

"You have no idea." Vincent smiled.

They all then collected their bags and went together out to the front doors.

"I think I found one of our transportations." Cherry said.

They then walked ahead to the girl.

"Konichiwa." Atticus greeted and bowed to the girl.

"Oh, konichiwa, you wouldn't happen to be Akito, would you?" The girl asked.

"Oh, um, no, I'm his father, Atticus..." Atticus smiled sheepishly before looking down to his younger son. "This is Akito."

Akito came up to the girl and bowed to her, remembering cultural manners, especially around Yuko and her family when they came to the Plaza Hotel for the first time.

"That makes sense, anyway, my name is Natsuki Shinohara." Natsuki introduced.

"Oh, it's so good to meet you!" Akito smiled. "You sent me that email and my sister a text."

"Yes, I did," Natuski smiled back. "It is nice to meet you at last."

"How did you get our emails?" Estelle asked curiously.

Natsuki showed their emails on OZ.

"That makes sense." Atticus said.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you." Akito smiled.

"Oui." Felicity agreed.

"Come on, we better get going," Natsuki told them with a smile back. "Oh, wait, I have to wait for Kenji to arrive."

"I was talking to someone named Kenji last night." Akito replied.

"Yeah, and your screen got in my eyes..." Vincent complained to his younger brother.

"Sorry." Akito smiled sheepishly.

Soon enough, they saw a Japanese boy running to them.

"That must be him now." Felicity hoped.

Natsuki smiled to the boy as he came beside her so they could meet the American visitors.

"Am I late?" Kenji asked Natsuki.

"Nope, Kenji, you're right on time." Natsuki smiled.

"Hey, Kenji." Akito greeted with a bow.

"Oh, greetings, Akito-san," Kenji said with a bow before looking to Natsuki. "Whatever needs doing, just say the word and I'm on it."

"Thanks a lot," Natsuki smiled to him. 'For starters, how about grabbing these?" she then gestured to the luggage.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff." Mo said.

Kenji then picked up everything the best that he could.

"Here, let me help you." Akito offered since he was rather strong.

"Thanks." Kenji said.

Lee also decided to help out. Akito and Lee smiled to each other as they helped Kenji.

"So glad that you guys could make it to the party." Natsuki told the Fudo family as she went to collect some food for her great-grandmother.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Estelle asked Natsuki. "I mean, I know we're going to somewhere to celebrate your, uh, great-grandmother's birthday, but where is it?"

"We'll be going by train to her house." Natsuki replied.

"More traveling?" Felicity asked nervously. "Oh, well, at least we aren't in the sky anymore."

"That's right." Cherry nodded.

Felicity sighed as she shook off her fear of flying. They then got set up and they left the airport, only to go to the train station.

"Going on a train ride makes me think of when we went to Hollywood with Eloise and we met Debbie Lincoln," Estelle said as she stared out the window. "I wonder whatever happened to her?"

"Who knows?" Lee shrugged. "Who did you say she was again?"

"We met her on the train ride to Hollywood," Estelle told him. "She was going to be in a movie, but then she got bratty and bossy until Eloise took her place."

"Sounds like Tammy." Lee chuckled.

"Yeah." Tony also chuckled in agreement.

They then took a ride on the train, luckily, they were given food.

"Oh, this food is so much better than the plane food..." Akito smiled in relief, he then took out his phone with his OZ Avatar on screen. "Oh, here you go, Uncle Forte." he then showed his uncle the avatar as promised.

"Whoa, looks strong." Forte smiled.

"Thanks, the only one that seems to be my rival on OZ is named King Kazuma." Akito told him.

"Fascinating." Forte replied as he examined.

"So, how are you going to represent Japan anyway?" Natsuki asked Kenji.

"Huh?" Kenji asked as he blushed slightly from his seat.

"Sakuma mentioned that you came close to representing Japan in something," Natsuki asked before giggling as she saw Kenji still blush. "Aw, come on, what's all the blushing about?"

"Well... I almost got to go to the Math Olympics this year." Kenji replied before he took a bite of his rice.

"Whoa, really?" Akito asked.

"An Olympics for Math?" Vincent asked. "I think Marc said something about that."

"Oh, yes, it's a dream of mine." Marc smiled as he sounded esteemed about going to such an event.

"Then you must be pretty good, huh?" Natsuki said to Kenji.

"Good thing, cuz I suck at everything else..." Kenji replied quietly.

"Seriously?" Megan asked. "So, then show us what you got."

"All right... One of you tell me about the year and day that you were born." Kenji then said.

"Alright, my birthday was on July 19th, 1992." Natsuki told him as she was about to drink her water bottle.

Akito and Kenji both knew what day that year was on.

"On a Sunday," Kenji told Natsuki after short seconds. "That's what day of the week July 19th, 1992 was. It was a Sunday."

"He's right." Akito agreed.

"You're saying you memorized all the dates?" Natsuki gasped.

"No, we used modular arithmatic." Akito and Kenji said.

"What does that mean in English?" Tony asked Marc.

Megan and Tony both looked to Marc to know what that meant too.

"Basically a system of integers where numbers wrap around upon reaching a certain value." Marc explained before sighing in exhaustion.

"Ohh." Megan and Tony said, now understanding.

"So, were we right?" Kenji asked Natsuki.

"Uh, I don't even know what day it was." Natsuki chuckled sheepishly as she took a drink from her bottle.

This caused for the group to anime fall.

The train then made a next stop to Ueda.

"My great-grandma is turning 90 in a couple of days, crazy, huh?" Natsuki asked Kenji.

"She was born in 1920?" Kenji then replied. "Talk about a long life."

"Natsuki?" A voice asked which made everyone turn to see another girl. "Natsuki, it is you!"

The girls beamed and ran up to each other with glee.

"Aunt Mariko, it's so great to see you!" Natsuki smiled.

The others smiled to this and decided to meet Natsuki's aunt as she was accompanied by a couple of little kids.

"Hi, there!" Estelle cooed to the little kids, based on her experiences with babysitting Max and Emmy.

"Hello." The little kids greeted.

Estelle smiled to them as she waved to them playfully and friendly.

"Oh, you must be the Fudos." Mariko smiled to Atticus and his family.

"That's us." Atticus smiled.

"So, how long has the Jinnouchi clan been around?" Lee asked Mariko as they got on their next transportation.

"We Jinnouchis go back sixteen generations." Mariko informed as they boarded the subway and Estelle played games with the little kids to keep them busy during the ride since they were a little bored.

"Wait, seriously?" Kenji asked in surprise.

"Wow." Lee said in surprise.

"We have graves as far back as the Muromachi days," Mariko informed. "We made a quite a bundle in the silk industry during the Meiji era. We were rolling in the cash! Then old Grandpa, rest his soul, managed to fritter all of it away!"

Their stop soon came and where they soon got off.

"Yow!" Felicity yelped as she nearly fell out of her seat.

They were then on a bus and met another one of Natuski's relatives who was her Aunt Yumi.

"So, tell us more about your family." Marc said as they got on the bus.

"Kid, we used to kick butt!" Yumi giggled. "These days we got nothing. No factories, no mines, not even a measly wholesale store! I still can't hardly believe it when I see Granny's New Year's cards pouring in. Big politicians and CEOs! Man, it's nuts!"

"Wow." Marc said.

The bus soon dropped them off.

"Ugh... I hope we're almost there..." Cherry groaned as they had been traveling for what felt like years.

"I have a feeling we'll have to walk the rest of the way." Forte said.

CHerry then took some stretches since she's been in vehicles this whole time.

"Welcome home!" A woman called out from across the street.

"Thanks, Nana!" Natsuki waved to her.

"So, can you tell us more about Sakae?" Hercules asked Mariko, Yumi, and Nana.

"Yeah, maybe that's why Granny says such terrifying things sometimes, even now at the ripe old age of 90." Nana commented.

"It's that warrior blood, I'm telling ya." Mariko suggested.

"Oh, she's gonna have fun with you!" Yumi giggled.

"Sounds like it." Alexandrite smiled.

Atlas and Connie hugged Atticus and he hugged them back.

"I'm so glad to see you both," Atticus smiled to them. "This is really a small world."

"It sure is." Atlas smiled.

"Uh, guys, you might wanna see the estate." Mo said as she was now at the entrance.

"Coming, Mo!" Atticus called to his wife. "I love that woman..."

"You two always did make such a cute couple." Connie giggled.

The rest of them soon came to Mo and where soon jaw-dropped at what they saw.

"Whoa... They live here...?" Kenji felt blown away by the sight.

"This entire estate is where they live?" Tony asked jaw-dropped.

"It's beautiful..." Megan whispered in shock and awe.

"This was worth the wait." Felicity commented.

"It sure was." Felicity said.


	3. Chapter 3

The doors soon opened up to let everyone inside.

"You kids must be tired, coming all that way!" Mariko smiled. "Now, who wants some watermelon?"

"Watermelon, yay!" Estelle cheered with the little kids.

The little kids son went to get some watermelon.

"Estelle, come sit with us!" A little girl pleaded.

"Okay." Estelle agreed.

The kids giggled as they had a lot of fun with Estelle.

"Uh, excuse me, ma'am," Kenji panted to the woman at the door who let everyone else inside the home. "I just wanted to wish you the very best. Happy 90th birthday."

This caused Akito to go face-palm as he could tell this woman wasn't 90 years old.

"Uh... That's very sweet, but it's my mom's birthday." The woman told Kenji sheepishly.

"Wah, wah~..." Tony imitated a sad trombone.

"We better get inside before things get more awkward." Mo said.

Everyone took off their shoes and came into the house. They looked all around as they were on their way to meet the birthday girl.

"I know I should have mentioned this before, but when you meet my great-grandma, just go along with whatever I say." Natsuki warned the others.

"Okay, uh, what are you going to say?" Kenji asked.

"Look at all this stuff, this must be what it's like to be Samurai Jack." Tony commented on the sights of the house.

"I know, right?" Vincent agreed.

"Mother." Mariko gently called into one room.

"What is it?" An older woman replied.

"I'm home, Granny!" Natsuki beamed as she came to the old woman.

"Oh, you came." Sakae smiled at Natsuki.

The others smiled politely to this.

"I missed you so much," Natsuki knelt next to her great-grandmother. "Have you been feeling okay?"

"Never better, dear." Sakae replied.

"I was worried, they told me you've been sick." Natsuki said.

"Summer heat. That's all," Sakae told her. "Stayed out too long in the sun."

"Maman says that too much sun is bad for you." Felicity told the old woman.

Cherry soon covered her daughter's mouth as it was impolite to not speak to someone without spoken to. Felicity muffled while Cherry glared to her husband.

"I'm sorry, Cerise, I didn't know she would do that..." Forte whispered nervously.

"Good day to you all." Sakae greeted her great-granddaughter's guests.

"Good day, ma'am." Atticus said with a bow.

Sakae bowed her head back with a smile. "You look familiar..." she then smiled.

"Oh, you probably saw me on TV or in the newspapers." Atticus smiled back.

"Ohh, you're Atticus Fudo." Sakae then noticed with a smile back.

"Yes, ma'am..." Atticus replied. "Detective now, of course."

Sakae chuckled. "So you are..."

"It's been his calling for a long time..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"I can tell." Sakae chuckled.

"Good day, ma'am." Cherry greeted.

Sakae smiled to her and then noticed Kenji.

"Um, hello..." Kenji greeted nervously.

"Remember what I promised?" Natsuki prompted her great-grandmother.

"Th-That's the boy?" Sakae asked.

"Yep, Kenji Koiso." Natsuki told her great-grandmother.

"Er, pleased to meet you," Kenji greeted nervously. "Natsuki and I are both in the physics club at school, so when she asked me-"

"Yeah, so, we're going out." Natsuki told her great-grandmother.

"Going out?" Sakae asked out of surprise.

'What is she doing?' Megan thought to herself.

"Yeah," Natsuki smiled and nodded. "Kenji's my fiancé actually."

'What is she doing?!' Akito thought to himself as he knew something was up.

Even Kenji felt lost and flabbergasted.

"So, I brought him home like I said I would." Natsuki told Sakae.

"And Detective Fudo and his family?" Sakae then queried.

"Yeah, since their family and our family have been friends for generations, we thought it would be good." Natsuki smiled.

"So I see..." Sakae then nodded before looking to Kenji curiously. "This great-granddaughter of mine is no pushover. Are you man enough to make my Natsuki happy?"

Kenji stammered as he wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"I'm asking if you're man enough." Sakae said firmly to Kenji.

"Y-Yeah, I guess..." Kenji stammered.

"Are you sure?" Sakae asked.

"Man enough to die for her?" Sakae asked.

Kenji's eyes widened at first. "Uh, yes..."

Sakae stared at him long and hard before smiling in approval. "Lucky girl."

'We are going to have a serious talk with Natsuki outside after this.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Kenji?" The others asked in slight nervousness.

"Fine." Kenji replied.

"You won't regret this." Natsuki promised.

Kenji's whole body blushed as Natsuki touched his hands. Akito could already tell this was the first time Kenji ever had his hands touched by a girl.

Lee joined the others who were watching baseball. "Ah, baseball, such a great sport." He smiled.

"Do you play baseball?" A young boy asked. "You look like you workout a lot."

"I sure do workout a lot and yeah, I do play baseball and soccer and football and basketball." Lee told him.

"Awesome!" The young boy beamed. "I wanna be just like you when I grow up!"

"With plenty of exercise and some studying, you just might." Lee smiled.

"Studying?" The young boy pouted.

"Yeah, my girlfriend taught me good tutoring and studying methods so I can stay on my sports teams." Lee nodded.

"That was nice of her." The young boy said.

"Yeah, I owe her a lot..." Lee smiled proudly as he glanced back toward Estelle's direction, and where she was playing virtual Koi-Koi with Natsuki.

"What happened?" Rika smiled as she joined the others in the baseball game. "Did he win?"

"Yep." Lee nodded.

The kids then went to tell their granny the good news.

"Natsuki, had you lost your mind?" Shota yelled out.

"Quiet, Shota," Tasuke told him as Atticus helped him put up decorations. "No need to yell like that."

"Your fiancé? Cousin Shota objects!" Shota became flustered. "Damn! I was too slow!"

"What's with him?" Atticus asked.

"What isn't wrong with him?" Tasuke muttered.

"He's acting like Natsuki needed to ask his permission before getting engaged." Atticus said.

"Sound familiar, Atticus?" Mo sighed to her husband about their daughter and her relationship with Lee which everyone else was just fine with.

Atticus soon realized that he was behaving just like Shota.

"Oh, man, that was the best baseball game ever!" Lee beamed as he ran in with the younger kids to tell them the good news about the game.

"You should go tell Sakae." Atticus said.

Lee agreed as he then went off with the younger kids.

Atticus sighed. "I just don't wanna lose Estelle."

"Will you cut it out?!" Cherry walked up to him. "You're never gonna lose her! Yes, she's interested in boys now, yes, she's a teenager, yes, she'll graduate soon, but that doesn't mean that you're gonna lose her! And you keeping her from Lee won't make it any better!"

"Okay, okay." Atticus said.

"No, not okay, you say you'll give him a chance, but you just split them up," Cherry replied. "If you keep pushing her away, she might just end up running away from home. I mean, Uncle James accepted you... Edward accepted Harvey... Why can't you just let Estelle be happy? You let Vincent go with Jenny and Akito go with Emi, heck, even Ash and Emi's old man loves Akito like another son!"

"I don't know why, I just always see Estelle as still my little girl." Atticus said.

"You're a dad, it's common, even if some of the dads we know are more loose about Akito and Vincent..." Cherry shrugged. "You gotta let her grow up though... She's not a little girl anymore."

"I know and I'll try." Atticus said.

"You are a fickle man..." Cherry said to him. "I hate to say this, but you're more complicated than Forte, and he gave me headaches when we were in high school."

"I know." Atticus said.

"Just think about what I said." Cherry replied before walking off.

Atticus sighed to her as he hated to admit it, but she was right.


	4. Chapter 4

"Brought something for the victory party!" Mansuke told the others.

"What did you bring?" Atlas asked.

"Jackpot!" Mansuke opened a cooler filled with a certain sea creature.

"Squid...?" Alexandrite and Hercules asked nervously.

"And then..." Mansuke opened a second cooler filled with the same sea creature.

"It's more squid." Yuhei noticed.

"And for dessert!" Mansuke then showed yet another cooler filled with the creature from the deep blue sea.

"How come it's all squid?" Hercules asked.

Mansuke merely chuckled in response.

"Is that all you caught?" Connie asked.

"Um, well, perhaps?" Mansuke smiled nervously.

"I think I should help make something," Felicity said as she tied on an apron. "Sil vous plait, allow moi."

"Um, sure?" Mansuke said, a bit confused.

Felicity then began to cook up a meal with hints of French cuisine.

After a while, it was time for everyone to gather in the living room for dinner.

"You can cook?" Vincent asked in surprise.

"Anyone can cook!" Felicity replied as she took out a cook book that she treasured by Auguste Gusteau.

"Ohh, yeah." Vincent smiled.

Felicity smiled back as she then cooked her very best.

"Smells like one of those places Eloise would visit in Paris." Estelle sniffed the intoxicating aroma of the food Felicity made as she mixed French and Japanese cooking so she wouldn't offend anyone.

Once everyone was in the living room, it was time for introduction of the whole Jinnouchi family.

"Okay! Introduction time," Natsuki began. "First off we have Aunt Mariko and her children, Rika and Riichi. Next Uncle Mansuke with his kids, Tasuke and Naomi. Kiyomi and Tasuke's son, Shota. Then we have Uncle Mansaku."

"Hello." Mansaku greeted.

"He has three sons and each son has a family," Natsuki then continued. "There's Yorihiko and his wife Noriko, Kunihiko and his wife Nana and Katsuhiko and his wife Yumi and their sons Yuhei and Kyohei. Oh, and this is Nana's daughter Kana and Noriko's kids, Shingo and Mao. You get all that?"

"Uh... Yeah," Kenji rubbed his head nervously. "More or less."

Akito nodded as he memorized all the names.

"My memory is not what it used to be." Forte whispered to Cherry.

"That's what happens when you survive 300 years past your expiration date." Cherry snorted.

"Well, you get the idea." Naomi chuckled a bit.

"Pleased to meet you!" The Jinnouchis added in.

"Thank you for having me." Kenji spoke up.

"Us too." Akito added.

"Us as well." Hercules even agreed.

"Wow, I'm amazed the Granny gave Natsuki's boyfriend the okay." Kiyomi commented.

"No kidding," Naomi added. "Every time I brought a boy home, she was so mean he'd run back to the bus stop! Tokyo U., studied abroad, old family. Of course you like some. Quite the Renaissance Man."

"Oh, sounds too good to be true." Kiyomi smiled.

"Maybe this Spinster Club should take some notes." Mansuke joked.

"Uncle Mansuke, I can bring myself a husband anytime I want to do it!" Rika glared with Naomi.

'Whew, they haven't asked Kenji anything that would make him nervous.' Vincent thought to himself.

"Oh, Vince, you have some paint on your cheek." Mo noticed.

"It's okay, Mom, I'll get it." Vincent replied.

Mo licked her napkin and then wiped her eldest child's cheek to get the smudge off.

"Thanks, Mom." Vincent blushed from embarrassment.

Akito and Estelle quietly snickered to their big brother.

Mansuke then asked Kenji that seemed to be an inappropriate question. "Hey, let me ask you. When's the due date?"

"Huh?" Kenji asked, feeling even more nervous than he already was.

"You know, for the baby." Manasuka replied with a coy wink and nod.

"Stop being a perv," Noriko scolded. "What is wrong with you?"

"He only came to say hello." Mariko told Manasuka.

"Huh?" Manasuka replied. "But I thought he came to say hello, because he got her in a family way. You've done it, right? What am I saying? You are a college man. Of course you've done it."

"I think you've had enough to drink..." Cherry muttered to Manasuka.

"I agree." Mo added.

"Like you haven't." Forte muttered to Cherry.

"Oh, let him ask!" Mansuke replied. "Our Kenji is gonna be family soon enough!"

"Like hell is he gonna be family soon enough!" Shota snapped. "I object!"

"Give it a rest, Shota." Tasuke told him while his mouth was slightly full.

"You give it a damn rest!" Shota glared back.

"How dare you talk to your dad like that?" Tasuke said.

Atticus rubbed his arm as he overheard this, thinking maybe he should finally let Estelle and Lee be alone together more.

"Hey! I've been watching out for Natsuki ever since she was this little!" Shota retorted.

"One centimeter, huh?" Yumi deadpanned.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that." Cherry smirked.

"And how come she didn't run this by her second cousin first?" Shota then demanded.

Atticus looked to him and then looked to Estelle. He could still see her as the little girl he brought home from the hospital thirteen years ago. He even saw her, standing on her tiptoes, reaching for the table. He then shook his head and rubbed his eyes as she was looking like herself now as she ate the dinner that Felicity made for all of them.

'It's time I let her grow up, that means I have to leave her and Lee alone.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Come on, Granny," Shota said. "Are you really gonna let her do this?"

"Of course," Sakae replied as she ate the food. "Kenji will make a wonderful addition to the family. These eyes of mine have never deceived me. The Jinnouchi clan has no need of mediocre man. Not while his family and town to protect."

'Such wise words.' Mo thought to herself.

"You tell him, Mom!" Manasuke agreed. "We Jinnouchi men all need to be toughest males. This clan played an essential role of the invincible Takeda army! See?"

"Here he goes again." Naomi said.

"But when Takeda died, there was nothing to hold it together," Manasuke began. "The clan scattered to the winds. The reputation we built up didn't count for squat. We came here to Ueda and set down roots. Fought more times than I could count to defend it. Wasn't an exactly prime real estate but it was ours. On the second of August, 1585, a mere 2,000 of our ancestors faced all against 7,000 of Tokugawa's combat elite."

'I wonder when the first war in Ueda was.' Lee thought to himself.

"Thus began the first Ueda war!" Manasuka said.

"Oh, um, very well then." Lee blinked as his question was answered.

Marc began to write down everything he was learning.

"Nerd." Tony muttered.

Marc ignored him as he jotted all of this down.

"We have a winner!" Manasuke continued before getting to the parts involved with the Fudo clan. "The Tokugawa fought their way to castle. Only one wall stood between us and their feet but we held strong and we knew the land. We pushed them all the way back-"

'Nice.' Marc thought to himself.

Later on, it was starting to get dark. Lee was about to go into his own room until Atticus stopped him.

"Um, kinda lonely, even though you're with your brothers and sister," Atticus smiled nervously. "Why don't you join us so you can be with Estelle?"

"Really?" Lee smiled.

"I insist..." Atticus replied. "We're gonna be in-laws someday."

"Wow, thanks, Mr. Fudo!" Lee beamed.

Lee and Atticus soon got to Mo, Akito, Vincent, and Estelle and the pets. Snow White was complaining as this was nothing like home.

"Girl, I know it's not cushy and comfy like the house, but you can take it or leave it and have no mackerel." Vincent told his cat to calm her down.

"Fine." Snow White groaned.

"That's better..." Vincent sighed. "Man, my cat is such a drama queen."

"Much like her owner." Akito teased as he got settled in with Scruffy.

"Yeah, yeah." Vincent groaned.

Lee soon came into the room with his stuff.

"What's up?" Estelle greeted.

"Your dad says I can stay in here." Lee told her.

"He did?" Estelle replied, almost not believing that.

"Yeah." Lee nodded with a smile.

Estelle glanced at her father before smiling back to him. "Let's sleep in the same bed."

Atticus turned violently at that, but tried to keep his cool.

"Sure, is that okay with you, Mr. Fudo?" Lee asked.

"You two can sleep together." Atticus said after taking a deep breath and keeping his cool.

Cherry smirked at Atticus.

"What are you smirking at?" Atticus asked her through his teeth.

"I'm just waiting for you to pop like a balloon." Cherry smirked.

"Well, I'm not going to pop." Atticus said.

"Yet." Cherry teased.

"Ha ha, very funny." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"Pop!" Cherry imitated a pop noise and walked off with a laugh as she was clearly drunk.

"Okay, how much did you drink?" Atticus asked.

"Two, maybe three..." Cherry shrugged.

"Glasses?" Atticus asked.

"Bottles." Cherry hiccuped.

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"I'll deal with her." Forte told Atticus.

"Thanks, Maestro." Atticus looked relieved.

Forte soon got Cherry to take a little rest so she could settle down.

Estelle made up a bed with a smile to Lee as Scruffy yawned and stretched very sleepily.

"Can't wait to get some sleep..." Patch said before he sniffed a sent and then followed it.

"Dad?" Dot yawned.

Patch soon caught the same scent and began to follow it to the living room. Scruffy followed after Patch and Dot couldn't help but do the same.

Atticus and the others soon saw what the dogs were doing and decided to follow them. "What's going on?" he asked the dogs.

"I smell something funny." Patch replied.

The dogs soon pointed to a man that was in the living room. Kenji soon seemed to be going the same way after using his cell phone.

"Who is that?" Scruffy whispered to himself as he saw the man petting the Jinnouchi family dog.

"He could be friendly..." Patch hoped. "He's petting that other dog."

"Then why don't any of the Jinnouchi family members seem happy to see him?" Dot whispered to Patch as she saw most of the Jinnouchi members, but Natsuki seemed to be angry that the man was there.

"I better go talk with him." Atticus suggested to his dog and the puppies.

"That might be good." Patch said.

Atticus nodded to them and went to go see who was visiting the family, he cleared his throat loudly for attention.

"Oh, hey." The man greeted.

"Hey, I don't think we properly met." Atticus replied.

"No, we haven't." The man said.

"Detective Atticus Fudo." Atticus introduced himself and even flashed his badge.

"It's an honor to meet you, sir; my name is-" The man was about to introduce himself.

"Wabisuke! Sneaking back in here ten years later," Manasuka snapped. "What's the matter with you?"

'Wait, this guy is the guy that created that dangerous program?' Atticus thought to himself.

Wabisuke spoke with the family who seemed to not want him there. Megan poked her head out as she heard the commotion and blushed to Wabisuke as she seemed to have a little crush on him. Kenji didn't seem to know why the family members weren't want Wabisuke to be there but then soon noticed Natsuki the only one happy to see him.

"Uncle?" Natsuki poked her head in before gasping in delight and ran to the man. "Uncle Wabisuke!"

"Natsuki?" Wabisuke asked, seeing how old his niece had gotten since the last time he saw her as she ran to him. "Is that you?"

"Oh, my God, you came back!" Natsuki giggled as she tackled Wabisuke into a hug.

"Thanks!" Wabisuke replied.

Kenji stared them down as he looked rather shocked and unsure of what to say or do in this situation.

"This is feeling rather awkward." Dot whispered.

Scruffy nodded in agreement with his sister.

"What is going on here?" Atticus wondered as everyone else seemed to hate the guest.

"I'll find out." Mo whispered to her husband.

Atticus flinched at first, but then smiled to his wife. "How did you get here so fast?" he then asked sheepishly as she seemed to come clean out of nowhere and that was usually Cherry's job.

"You can thank the speed from Uncle Planet." Mo whispered.

Atticus then hugged her. Mo hugged her back and decided to do some detective work for her husband.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on, most of the female members of the Jinnouchi family were in the kitchen with Mo.

"Has it really been ten years?" Noriko commented.

"Time sure does fly." Yumi replied.

"So, who is Wabisuke?" Nana asked.

Mo listened in so she could get some details.

"Oh, that's right," Noriko said to Nana. "You never would've met him, would you?"

"Trust me, it's a long story." Yumi added.

"Why beat around the bush?" Mariko said. "My mother adopted him."

"Yeah, because he's Great-Grandpa's illegitimate son." Naomi said.

Mo took notes on this so she could tell Atticus what she found out.

"That kind of thing happened a lot back then." Mariko said as she sat down.

Mo soon tried to listen in more, not knowing the floor board she would step on would make a creaking sound. She then yelped and cupped her mouth which made all eyes land on her. "Uh, hi, sorry, but I was wanting to know why you all didn't want Wabisuke here." She then explained as she walked in.

"Nosy..." Yumi muttered slightly.

"Yumi!" Rika scolded. "Well, you're our guest and you're part of the Fudo clan now, I suppose you can know."

"So, what did he do to make you all, besides Natsuki, dislike him?" Mo asked.

"That ungrateful punk had the nerve to sell what little property Granny had left and go traipsing off to America with the money!" Rika told her firmly. "America! Can you believe it? Jeez, who does that?"

"Wait, he sold the property for his own selfish desire?" Mo asked.

"That's what I heard anyhow." Rika nodded.

'I wonder how the kids are doing?' Mo thought to herself.

Meanwhile with Wabisuke, Natsuki, Kenji, Akito, Vincent, and Estelle...

Akito and Estelle yawned as they joined their dogs as Atticus was with Patch. Wabisuke and Natsuki were in the middle of a game.

"Should we interrupt?" Estelle asked.

"We should watch them play." Akito said.

"Okay, 'Kito." Estelle replied.

"Yes..." Vincent agreed.

They soon went back to the living room where the game was being played. Natsuki and her uncle appeared to be playing some sort of Poker game.

"Natsuki, isn't this Koi-Koi?" Estelle asked.

"It is..." Natsuki nodded.

"Must be the Japanese version of Poker." Vincent guessed.

"Are you taking the points?" Wabisuke asked his niece.

"Hmm... Not yet," Natsuki replied before taking her turn. "Koi-Koi, Uncle!"

"Pretty risky." Akito said.

"Your turn, Wabisuke." Estelle said while Kenji was reading the rules of the game.

"Alright, my turn then," Wabisuke replied before taking his turn. "Bam! Trying for a Dry 4 Bright?"

"Huh? Course not!" Natsuki told him.

"We'll have to see." Vincent said.

Wabisuke soon took his turn and had three 'junk cards'.

"Uh-oh, that means he wins." Estelle giggled.

"Huh? Koi-Koi, right?" Natsuki asked her uncle.

"'Fraid not." Wabisuke told her.

"How'd you do that?!" Natsuki asked.

"What can I say?" Wabisuke chuckled. "Well, think I'm gonna call it a night."

"Okay." Vincent said.

"Come on! One more game." Natsuki pouted while Vincent nodded in agreement.

"I believe in quitting while you're ahead." Wabisuke chuckled.

"I agree." Akito said.

"Your turn." Wabisuke told Kenji.

"Uh, I'm still learning the rules..." Kenji spoke up with a small shy smile.

Natsuki soon left with Wabisuke. Scruffy and Dot came to Akito and Estelle and sat next to them.

"We better get to sleep." Estelle yawned.

"It is pretty late." Akito agreed.

Natsuki was hoping for her uncle to stay as everyone went to get some sleep together. Lee held Estelle in his sleep as they shared a bed together. Atticus stayed calm as he saw them together in bed and decided to go get into bed with Mo. Forte read a book to pass the time for himself while he locked Cherry in her room as she was drunk and kept her alone in there until she would pass out, and where the rest of the night was peaceful that was until both Kenji and Akito got texts on their cell phones.

Akito rubbed his eye as he took out his phone to check the messages while he was trying to get some sleep. Kenji did the same thing although he was already awake. There was a present on screen before it counted down from three and exploded.

"Gah!" Akito yelped as the noise surprised him and he dropped his phone onto his body. "What was that?"

The same thing happened to Kenji, but unlike him, Akito checked his avatar and where it was still on and where that's then where he logged off. Vincent groaned and went under the covers as Akito went to work.

'I wonder what that was about and why that equation was just like the same code as the way to activate the dangerous program...' Akito thought to himself before going wide-eyed.

Vincent groaned as he tried to sleep.

"Kenji!" Akito rushed over to tell someone about this who was also awake.

"Akito, what is it?" Kenji asked. "What's going on?"

"Check this out." Akito showed his own phone.

"Nice phone." Kenji said.

"Thanks." Akito replied.

"So, is that why you called out to me?" Kenji asked.

"Yes..." Akito nodded. "It seems important."

"You sure you're not overreacting?" Kenji asked.

"I got a text from someone that sent a code and where it seemed like the same code to activate a dangerous program from the American Government." Akito said.

"The Government?" Kenji's eyes widened. "We need to get to a computer."

"I have a laptop." Akito offered.

"That'll work." Kenji yawned.

Akito yawned back. "We got work to do..."

"In the morning." Kenji decided.

"Very well then..." Akito then nodded.

The two of them soon went to bed. Vincent felt relieved since Akito was now going to bed and leaving his bright and flashy electronics for now. The next morning was going to be quite a shocker.


	6. Chapter 6

Scruffy licked Akito awake which tickled his boy.

"Scruffy!" Akito laughed as he then woke up and lifted his bandanna up over his eyes.

"The twins saw Kenji's picture on the news!" Scruffy told him.

"What?!" Akito pulled a face.

"Come on!" Scruffy jumped off the bed and pushed over Akito's clothes.

Akito soon got dressed and rushed out of his room to see what was going on from what his dog said, and where he was right, but Kenji's eyes were blacked out on the image. Kenji had a bit of a breakdown since his image was shown on TV like that.

"Why the heck is your picture on TV?!" Akito asked Kenji as he was freaking out as well.

"That picture?! It's me!" Kenji gasped.

They soon saw what was happening to OZ and it wasn't a pretty sight. A commentator guessed that it was probably just a prank. And where Kenji's Avatar was soon shown, but it looked like it was sick and possessed and where the commentator said that they would throw the book at Kenji once they found him.

"Throw the book at him?" Shingo asked.

"Means he's busted!" Yunhei giggled.

"Okay, breakfast is ready!" Noriko announced.

"Quick! Cut the cord." Akito whispered to Scruffy.

Scruffy went behind the TV.

"What's so funny?" Noriko asked until Scruffy cut the TV cord with one of his claws which made the screen black out.

"Quick, log into your account." Akito whispered to Kenji.

The younger ones pouted as they tried to turn on the TV with the remote.

Kenji struggled as he tried to use his phone and quickly logged into his OZ account, but his access was denied.

"Try again!" Akito told him.

Kenji began to try it over and over again, but his access still continued to be denied.

"Try yours." Kenji said.

Akito did so and where his seemed to be accepted. 'Got it!" he told him.

"How come I can't get into mine?" Kenji asked before getting an idea before going off to find someone he saw last night that was alone.

"Did you do this?" Kazuma asked as he turned from his laptop.

"Let me use your computer!" Kenji said before tripping and falling into the room.

"Rude much? How about next time asking politely." Kazuma said.

Kenji blinked at first. "Okay... I hate to impose, but might I trouble you for the use of your computer, sir?" he then tried again, but polite.

Kazuma soon allowed him to use his laptop.

"Thanks a lot!" Kenji nodded as he then tried to get into his OZ account.

"Why are you freaking out?" Kazuma asked before taking a drink.

"Someone used my account to hack into OZ! That's why!" Kenji yelped.

"Gotcha, so you're the fall guy." Kazuma said.

"Kenji, try calling Costumer Service maybe they can help." Akito said.

"Oh, yeah!" Kenji agreed before taking out his phone to do just that. "Hi, Tech Support? Somebody ha-"

'Sorry, but we cannot authenticate the OZ number for your phone, please hang up and try your call later.' a prerecorded message replied.

"I can't connect! I can't connect! What do I do?!" Kenji panicked.

"Calm down, dude." Kazuma replied.

"Kenji?" Kiyoma asked which made Kenji yell out.

"Kenji, calm down, it's just Kiyoma with the phone." Akito calmed him down.

"You have a phone call," Kiyoma told Kenji. "Sakuma from Tokyo."

"Uh, thank you, Kiyoma." Kenji said before accepting the phone.

Cherry groaned as she was finally let out of her room, she had dark circles under her eyes and now had a throbbing headache.

"Good morning, Maman!" Felicity chirped.

Cherry grunted and rubbed her head even more.

"Are you okay, Aunt Cherry?" Estelle asked.

"I... I had trouble with the fireplace..." Cherry muttered.

"You had a fireplace in the room?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, non..." Felicity moaned as her mother went to the bathroom to freshen up. "She's DRUNK! Well, she was... She's now... Over hung?"

"Hungover." Estelle corrected.

"Right..." Felicity then nodded.

Forte released a long-suffering sigh as he walked by due to Cherry becoming drunk last night.

"Please tell me you didn't break the internet." Sakuma sighed.

"Of course not!" Kenji replied.

"Didn't think so," Sakuma nodded then. "It's way too gutsy to be you."

"Fine, if you knew it wasn't me, then help me out!" Kenji told him.

"Can't," Sakuma replied much to his frustration. "None of our admin passwords work anymore; we've been exiled."

Akito groaned as he felt bad for Kenji.

"Wasn't there like a security the best in the world?" Kenji asked.

"Last night this weird email popped up all over OZ." Sakuma informed.

"What it say?" Akito asked as he added himself into the conversation.

Kenji put his phone on speaker so Akito could talk with Sakuma too.

"OZ's 2,056-digit security algorithm," Sakuma informed. "It's supposed to be impossible to decrypt, but somebody punched through it in a single night!"

"Wait, 2,056?" Akito asked.

"Was that the first number?" Kenji added with wide eyes.

"Eight." Sakuma told them.

"Crap, we did it." Akito and Kenji groaned.

"It was us after all..." Kenji looked unfortunate.

"Excuse me?" Sakuma replied.

"I just thought it was someone wanting me to solve some math problem." Akito sighed.

"So, you went and solved it?" Sakuma scolded. "Idiots!"

"Sorry! We didn't mean to do it, but the question is why is Kenji's avatar being used?" Akito asked.

"I'll figure that out, but don't worry, I got Kenji a guest avatar for now." Sakuma replied.

"That's good, let's see what it looks like." Akito said.

Akito covered his mouth once he checked it out with Kenji.

"I'm a squirrel...?" Kenji asked uneasily.

Akito soon burst out laughing.

"Akito!" Kenji pouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Akito laughed. "It's like Slappy and Skippy Squirrel!"

"Yeah, yeah, get it out of your system." Kenji said.

Akito then kept laughing at Kenji's new avatar. "Oh, man!"

Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, and the Clark siblings soon came in to see what was going on, and where they saw Kenji's new avatar. They all then snickered before laughing out loud like Akito earlier.

After a brief moment of laughter, Kenji soon logged into OZ to find out what was going on.

"Sorry for laughing, Kenji." Felicity said.

"Just let me take it from here." Kenji said as he used the guest avatar since his current one was hacked.

"Okay." Akito said.

'Greetings, citizens of OZ,' An announcement was made. 'Due to unforeseen circumstances, many of our services are currently offline. We apologize for the inconvenience. Greetings, citizens of OZ. Due to unforeseen circumstances, many of our services are currently offline. We apologize for the inconvenience.'

Kenji's Avatar soon turned to his left to see his original avatar with its arms up. Kenji moved his guest avatar to confront his avatar, but hacked one.

"Excuse me, could you stop using my avatar to frame me?" Kenji's new avatar asked the hacked avatar.

The hacked avatar looked back at Kenji's new avatar and snickered rather darkly with a malicious grin on the face.

"That's rather creepy." Estelle said.

The other avatars soon faced Kenji's guest avatar the same way.

"That's even creepier." Akito agreed with his twin sister.

The avatars then began to beat up Kenji's avatar.

"Whoa! That's not allowed." Vincent said.

"You wanna use cheats? Okay, I'll show you cheats!" Marc glared as he got connected to his own OZ account.

"Maybe Sakuma can tell us what's going on with the avatars and how this is even fair." Akito said.

"Let me handle this." Marc replied.

"You are such a computer nerd." Tony complained to his brother.

"Sakuma, explaination please?" Akito asked online.

"What's happened so far?" Sakuma asked.

"This hacker seems to be in battle mode." Akito informed.

"Battle mode?" Sakuma replied. "But this is a no-fighting area! You've got trouble. Collision detector parameters have been reset for all the avatar sprites."

"So, what I'm getting is that now it's an all out slaughterhouse, right?" Akito guessed.

"I'd say it's more of a caged match, but that's close enough," Sakuma replied to him. "Now, run!"

"I'm logging in with my avatar account from my laptop and I hope King Kazma logs on too." Akito said.

"I highly recommend you do." Sakuma told the boy.

Akito cracked his knuckles and logged into his own OZ account, and where he arrived online through his laptop as his avatar which was known as Superdog.

"Your avatar looks like a Sayian version of Krypto." Estelle told her twin brother.

"I bet if you had one, she'd look like Ahiru." Akito retorted.

"Yeah, well be happy that I'm on your laptop and not one of the kids thinking this is a game." Estelle told him as he was actually inside OZ.

"Oh, pfft..." Akito blew a raspberry before getting down to serious business as Scruffy came in and sat on his head. "Scruffy, get down."

"I wanna watch." Scruffy leaned over.

Soon enough, two new avatars arrived. Kenji's hacked avatar kept beating up Kenji's guest avatar until he was suddenly tackled by Akito's avatar to the ground before then getting kicked in the face by another avatar that looked like a rabbit only more serious.

"Who's that?" Akito wondered as he controlled his avatar.

"Akito, you won't believe who King Kazma is." Vincent said.

"Thrill me." Akito replied.

Everyone else online freaked out in the same way as they saw King Kazma online. Vincent then pointed to Kazuma as he was helping Kenji.

"No way." Akito smiled before focusing back on what was going on.

Kazuma then concentrated to help Kenji and Akito out in OZ, and where the two of them seemed to work great together as a team. Akito and Kazuma smiled to each other as they became friends.

"Go, team, go! Go, team, go! Go, team, go! Goooooo, Team!" The girls cheered.

Akito and Kazuma typed wildly as they chased after Kenji's hacked avatar. Kenji just couldn't believe what he was seeing, and where Kenji's hacked avatar had crashed into a big book and fell to the ground.

"He just got pwned!" Megan laughed.

King Kazma hopped from the book with his feet and then lunged after Kenji's hacked avatar and grabbed him into a choke hold after crashing into the speech bubbles. Superdog landed next to him allowing King Kazma to keep the hacked avatar at bay.

"You got him!" Tony cheered.

"This guy is nothing!" Kazuma scoffed.

"Nothing could ruin this moment." Tony said.

The little kids soon came in and saw what was going on.

"Aha! Sir, the criminal's been found!" Singo saluted.

"Good work," Yunhei nodded. "Let's get him!"

"Lee, quick grab those two before they try to grab Kenji!" Akito told him.

Lee nodded and did just that. The kids then complained as they were lifted in Lee's arms.

"What're you kids doing here?" Estelle asked.

"We need to catch the bad guy, Estelle!" Singo pouted. "Make this guy let us go!"

"I'm sorry, guys, your brother is in the middle of something and you two trying to catch Kenji is only going to distract him." Lee said.

"Kids, why dont' you play a game in the other room?" Estelle cooed, using her babysitting techniques.

"Aw! But we wanna catch the bad guy!" Singo pouted.

"Another time, now, let's go do something else." Estelle smiled.

"Is he actually getting free from that choke hold?" Vincent asked as he saw the hacked avatar get free.

"What?!" Kenji yelped at that.

"Not for long." Akito glared as he typed on the computer.

Superdog began to try to get a hold onto the hacked avatar only for the hacked avatar to actually consume some of the other avatars.

"NOOOO!" Tony cried out.

After consuming some of the avatars, the hacked avatar seemed to actually evolve/Digivolve.

"Did he just Digivolve?" Tony asked based on his love for Digimon.

"I think so," Akito replied. 'He looks like the Tar Monster from Scooby Doo."

"And looks like he's ready to fight you two." Marc said.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Kazuma panicked.

"Don't you ever say those words." Estelle warned the younger kids.

Akito seemed to have the same problem.

'KO! Challenger wins!' An OZ announcer announced.

"No way." Akito said.

"That was close," Kenji said. "It probably would have eaten your avatar too."

"Yeah, both of yours." Estelle sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon enough, it was time to sing Happy Birthday to Sakae. Mo and Atticus were outside to rehearse with the others.

"I'm not participating in this." Cherry icily droned.

"Come on, it's a way to show we're really wanting to be a part of the celebration." Forte said.

"Then why don't you sing?" Cherry teased. "I know how much you love singing Deck the Halls."

"You are singing with me." Forte said.

Cherry narrowed her eyes before her eyes went wide and she was possessed by him.

"Okay, one... Two," Natsuki counted so they could all sing Happy Birthday. "Uncle Wabisuke, come and sing!" She called out.

"I'll pass." Wabisuke replied.

"Forget about him." Naomi said.

"Uncle?" Mao asked.

"Huh?" Wabisuke looked to him.

"What're you looking at?" Mao asked curiously.

"Ladies with big boobs." Wabisuke told her.

"Oh, for goodness's sake..." Forte muttered about Wabisuke's response.

"What was your job in America?" Mao asked.

"Ninja." Wabisuke told her.

"Bull." Cherry muttered about that.

Meanwhile, back with the teenagers...

"I can't believe you got hacked!" Tony said to Kenji.

"I think I figured out who's behind all this." Sakuma spoke through the phone.

"I-It isn't a human?" Kenji replied in slight shock. "But that's not possible. What is it then?"

"Could it be AI?" Akito suggested.

"You're right." Sakuma said.

"So, what can you tell us about it?" Estelle asked.

"Apparently someone was programming an AI designed for hacking at a robotic school in Pittsburgh and somehow it got out." Sakuma informed.

"It got out?" Kenji asked out of confusion.

"Best part, it's called the 'Love Machine'." Sakuma then said.

"The Love Machine?" Kenji and the others repeated.

Meanwhile, most of the Jinnouchis were shocked at what they saw on TV.

'Jeez, I wish this kid would give us a break already.' One announcer said.

'You can say that again; I paid too much for this cell phone for not to work,' another announcer agreed. 'Fix it, someone!'

The rest of the Jinnouchi family soon came in with Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Forte.

"If the Ryohei's team makes it to the National XXX all go to the hot springs," Yumi called out. "My treat, ladies!"

"Sounds good to me." Most of them smiled as Atticus, Mo, Cherry, Forte, and Natsuki were shocked to see Kenji's picture on the news.

"Huh, where have I seen him before?" Yumi pondered.

"Natsuki, your boyfriend is a con artist!" Rika called out.

"Now, Rika, just calm down." Mo smiled nervously before Shota arrived next.

"Leave that guy this instant!" Shota demanded to Natsuki.

"Now, Shota, we can explain." Forte started.

"Kenji is not from an old family. In fact his dad is just some random office worker!" Rika snapped. "I checked him in OZ registry. Oh, and all that stuff about Tokyo U was a lie. According to the registry he is younger than you are!"

"We got a fax sent to the police station. Look!" Shota took out a photograph and pointed wildly to it.

"Okay, everyone, just calm down, we can explain." Mo said.

"And he never studied abroad," Rika continued anyway. "He probably can't even find the US on a map!"

"SHUT UP!" Cherry snapped to make everyone be quiet. "And listen."

This seemed to do the trick as everyone was now silent.

"Go ahead, Mo." Cherry then told her foster cousin.

"Okay, you see, it's like this..." Mo said as she started to explain.

The others then took the time to listen to Mo. Some of the others didn't want to, but Sakae gave a firm look, but she wondered why her great-granddaughter lied. And where Mo's explanation gave the reason why. She soon concluded.

"So, you see, that's why," Mo then concluded for Sakae. "I'm very sorry that we played along in this."

They all soon started to look for Kenji.

"I hope they understand." Mo said to the others.

"That was very good of you, Mo." Atticus smiled to his wife.

Meanwhile with the teenagers...

"This is so nerve wrecking..." Felicity hugged her knees.

"And these posts are brutal." Akito said.

"What are we gonna do?" Estelle sighed.

"Don't worry about it, it's just a game." Kenji said.

"Nothing is just a game anymore..." Tony shook nervously.

"There must be something I can do..." Marc said as he looked eager to try out his whiz kid skills.

"Why do I hear the rest of the Jinnouchi family rushing this way?" Akito asked.

"This just became more stressful." Marc's eyes widened.

Shota was the first to spot them. "Gotcha!" he said.

"WAIT!" Akito, Estelle, Marc, and Megan cried out in unison.

The rest of the Jinnouchi family soon came running in next.

"This family is starting to scare me." Tony commented as he hid behind Lee.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag." Natsuki smiled nervously.

"Yeah, the team at Sakuchosei High is no pushover, you know," Ryouhei added. "But I honestly think when the dust clears, we'll be the champs. Ueda High School! Yeah!"

"Why on Earth would you lie to us and what were you thinking?" Mariko scolded. "Granny likes being lied to?"

Natsuki and the Fudo family then quickly shook their heads 'no'. Shota soon slapped a pair of handcuffs on Kenji's wrists.

Akito wasn't going to let Kenji go to prison so he decided to take the blame. "Wait, it's not Kenji's fault... It's mine." he then said.

"What?!" Everyone else asked him.

"What are you talking about Akito?" Natsuki asked.

"I did all of this," Akito took the fall. "I'm sorry, I'm the one the caused this to happen."

Kenji looked curious while Akito gestured him a look to just go with it. Three of the female members of the Jinnouchi family soon got an idea of who would be a suitable fiancé for Natsuki.

"I'm sorry for everything." Akito bowed his head in false shame.

Shota soon took the handcuffs off Kenji's wrists when Sakae stopped him. Akito held out his hands until he opened one eye.

"Kenji, before Shota takes Akito away, tell us more about you." Sakae said.

Akito looked up curiously.

"Um... Well... I... uh..." Kenji stammered. He soon took a deep breath and decided to tell them about his life and his family. "You see, my father had to relocate for his job and Mom's job keeps her busy too," he soon replied. "Most days I'm the only one home. Eating dinner with you all like a real family I never had a chance to do anything like that before. I liked it. Anyway thank you for having me. Well, everyone, glad to have met you."

"Huh?" Shota asked Kenji. "You mean...?"

"I would like it if I kept Akito company until we've reached the police station." Kenji said to Shota.

Akito glanced at Kenji, but shrugged and also went along with it like he had Kenji do earlier.

"Um, sure." Shota said.

"My baby!" Mo sniffled and cried.

Atticus soon comforted his wife. Mo sniffled as she hugged Atticus right back.

Akito and Kenji looked back as they were being driven away. Estelle soon ran after the car as it drove away.

"Sis?" Akito glanced.

"No looking back." Shota said.

Akito and Kenji then looked back forward as they felt rather glum about this. Estelle soon snuck underneath the car like Penny and Bolt did on their TV show with the bad guy's cars. While that was going on, Love Machine was having some fun by messing up everything online. Natsuki was rather upset to lose Kenji like this.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakae chuckled before getting something for her great-granddaughter. "Here, Natsuki..."

"What is it?" Natsuki asked.

"Congrats." Sakae smiled as she handed her a special fabric.

"The morning glory yukata!" Natsuki smiled.

"Wait, isn't that for like when someone is engaged?" Akito asked.

"Precisely." Sakae replied while Kenji looked in utter shock.

"Oh, thank you!" Natsuki beamed to her great-grandmother as she hugged the fabric.

"Kenji, please enjoy your stay," Sakae bowed to the boy. "I am very honored to meet you."

"No, the honor is all mine, thank you for your hospitality." Kenji bowed to Sakae.

"Can we talk to you outside?" Felicity asked Natsuki.

"Uh, yes, of course." Natsuki smiled nervously.

"And the rest of you enjoy your stay here as well." Sakae said as she bowed to the families.

Cherry, Forte, Atticus, and Mo bowed back to Sakae in respect.

"Why did you say you were getting married to Kenji?" Akito asked Natsuki.

"I'm sorry." Natsuki bowed her head in shame.

"I can't do it." Kenji said.

"Come on!" Natsuki told him. "It's the easiest part-time job in the world."

"I can't do it!" Kenji repeated.

"Why did you lie to your grandmother?" Vincent asked.

"Granny and the rest of the family have to think we're a couple," Natsuki explained. "I can't let Granny down. I'm not trying to trick everyone, but they said she was really sick, so I told her she couldn't die before she met my awesome boyfriend, AKA Kenji. So, you'll help me, right?"

"Alright." Atticus said.

"All right? So, you're okay wth this?" Cherry asked her oldest friend.

"It might be lying, but something good might come out of this." Akito said.

"Are you nuts, Baby Atticus?!" Cherry gaped at him.

"Oh, come on, please?" Natsuki begged.

"I guess I could help out..." Kenji rubbed his arm nervously.

"Alright, so is there anymore lying involved?" Lee asked Natsuki.

"Uh, nothing much... Except maybe a backstory..." Natsuki smiled nervously.

"Wait... What?" Kenji asked her.

"Your family is old, you're going to Tokyo U, and you just spent a year in America," Natsuki told him. "Pretty much sums it up."

"Old family Tokyo U study abroad," Kenji said, memorizing it, then realized something. "But that's the exact opposite as me."

"So, we're good?" Natsuki asked.

"Didn't you just hear him?! No, we're not good!" Akito snapped at her.

"But what happened to whatever needs done?" Natsuki asked Kenji.

"You might as well forget it, I hate lying." Felicity told the dark-haired girl.

"Do this and I'll give you anything you want." Cherry whispered to Felicity.

"Maman!" Felicity gaped at her mother's bribe.

"Cerise, I know you were raised better than that." Forte scolded his much younger wife.

"I'll make your favorite meals every night." Cherry continued.

"Cerise..." Forte pouted.

Cherry looked up at him and dropped her sleeve to distract him with her looks.

"I say we do it." Forte said, bought by the bribe.

Cherry smirked as she then stood up straight. Kenji seemed to have no choice in the matter now.

"It's only four days," Natsuki begged Kenji. "As soon as we are gone, I'll tell 'em we broke up. Pretty, please!"

Kenji tried to not give in, but he couldn't just let her down, so he gave in and keep up appearances with the lie.

"This isn't making me feel better~..." Tony complained as Marc seemed to not be able to do anything to help the internet this time around.

"Whoa, this Love Machine AI is powerful, it even has the keys to everything." Marc said.

"What're you saying?" Megan asked their genius brother.

"I don't think I can fix this." Marc bit his lip as he admitted defeat.

"What?!" Lee, Megan, and Tony panicked.

"Children, mind helping us with the food?" Mo asked.

"Uh, sure, Mrs. Fudo!" Marc called back, he then got off the computer and rushed out of the room in fear.

The rest of the teenagers went to help.

"Hm, where's Estelle?" Vincent wondered.

"I thought she was with you." Lee said.

"I thought she was with you guys." Vincent added.

The kids then helped Mo set the table.

"What a lovely day..." Atticus tried to keep positive. "Um, where's Estelle?"

Cherry looked away from him and kept herself busy with a nervous expression.

"Cherry, where's Estelle?" Atticus asked with a slight glare.

"Oh, um, she's picking flowers..." Cherry chuckled nervously. "Hey, did you see that new game show? I think you'd like it, it's so educational, I gotta go!" she then turned away before he grabbed her shoulder.

"Cherry, where is Estelle?" Atticus repeated.

"I don't know..." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Cherry, I will fight you, you know..." Atticus said.

"Um... She's sort of... Vanished... Elsewhere..." Cherry stuttered.

"ESTELLE IS MISSING?!" Atticus's eyes widened.

"She went after Shota with that Kenji boy and Akito." Cherry admitted.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Atticus asked.

"Because she made me promise not to tell you." Cherry said.

"And why wouldn't she tell me?" Atticus asked.

Cherry took out a notepad and adjusted her glasses. "'Don't tell Daddy because he would throw a fit, he would stomp, and scream, and bang his head on the wall until blood came out of his ears'."

"That does sound like something I would do." Atticus said.

"There's more..." Cherry replied. "Apparently she trusts me."

"Why's that?" Atticus asked.

"Because I'm more open and she knows I'm not afraid of you." Cherry smirked smugly.

"Oh, right." Atticus groaned.

"Maybe if you let Estelle spend more time with Lee, she wouldn't have run away without telling you." Cherry replied.

"But I did let her spend time with him last night." Atticus said.

"Is that enough for Lee to gain your trust?" Cherry asked.

Atticus sighed. "You're right... When it comes to Estelle, you're always right."

"Oh, does that sound more like music to my ears than Forte's sonatas..." Cherry smirked.

"Uh, Atticus, you might wanna see what's on the news." Mo said.

Atticus turned over while Cherry's expression did not change, and where the news had a story about the orbital satellite. Marc listened in too as this seemed important to him. Though Yumi was more interested in the baseball game.

'We now interrupt your scheduled programming to bring this breaking news report,' The TV announced, much to Yumi's chagrin. 'Communication with the Arawashi probe has been lost just moments ago during scheduled programming. Aerospace exploration agency, JAXA is looking into the malfunction. The latest problem in a series of-'

"Oh, come on, enough of the stupid probe already!" Yumi complained.

"Yumi, dear...?" Mariko said.

"Yeah?" Yumi replied.

"We are going to have lots of relatives today," Mariko told her. "Come and help your mother. Baseball can wait."

"Okay." Yumi then gave in.

"Hopefully everyone will be able to make it." Mo said.

Back in the police car...

Estelle did her best to stay quiet as she hiked underneath the car that kept her twin brother and new friend hostage. To her surprise, there seemed to be a lot of cars in front of them. "Traffic..." she soon sighed as she latched onto the bottom of the car.

"Too bad you don't have a siren on this thing." Kenji spoke up.

"Shut up!" Shota snapped.

"Alright, alright." Akito said.

"Yes, sir." Kenji muttered as he stared out the window.

They began to wait patiently for the light to turn.

Shota seemed to be the most impatient as he tapped the steering wheel. "HEY!" he finally yelled out. "It's green, right? Why are we just sitting here?"

"Traffic?" Akito guessed.

"I'm sorry." Kenji muttered.

Love Machine soon caused more trouble for everyone. Not only did he affect the internet, but he also affected the world.

"Huh? You won't be here? Why?" Mariko asked as she was on the phone with someone.

'Because my GPS is broken,' Yukiko replied. 'I'm somewhere in Saitama, but this screen insists I'm in Hokkaido. And it's wall-to-wall traffic so I really can't even give you an ETA.'

"What's wrong?" Mo asked Mariko as she noticed the woman's facial expression.

"Yukiko says she can't make it." Mariko frowned.

"That's terrible." Mo frowned.

'Mom, don't freak out,' Yukiko then said to lighten the mood. 'My husband will take the bullet train into Ueda tonight. Just let Natsuki know.'

"Should I call him?" Mo asked Mariko.

"You could try." Mariko replied, giving her the number if she really wanted to.

Mo soon read the phone number and dialed it. Love Machine seemed to beat her to the monorail system. There seemed to be trouble all over Japan from the Love Machine.

"What you can't make it either?" Mo asked.

'Apparently someone's been messing with the pressure in the water mains,' Kazuo told her. 'If we don't get through this harsh time quick, the underground gas and power lines will be in danger too. I swear I'll be in the first bullet train tomorrow morning. Be sure to let Natsuki know for me, okay?'

"Alright." Mo sighed.

Soon enough, everyone was getting calls from people who couldn't make it due to Love Machine's hacking.

"This can't be happening." Mo said.

"I'm afraid it is." Cherry replied to her as she was juggling phones like an overworked secretary receptionist.

"This must be Love Machine's doing." Marc said.

Meanwhile, back with Akito, Estelle, Kenji, and Shota...

"Damn it! This is bullshit!" Shota cursed. "My lunch break's about to be over."

Estelle soon smiled nervously as two of the Jinnouchi family members had drove up to them. She soon finally lost her balance and fell off the bottom of the car, she then rolled out and stood sharp and got into a fighting stance that resembled one from Lexi Bunny. Unfortunately for her, there was no place else to go as the traffic went on for miles.

She soon sighed and looked quite exhausted from doing what she did. She then magicked up a construction worker uniform and made signs to make Shota turn back and take her brother and Kenji back to the house. She soon saw them come out of the vehicle. Estelle made them turn back.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Shota glared down at her. "Aren't you a little young to be a crossing guard?"

"Turn around, it's jammed with sixty kilometers." Natsuki said.

Estelle nodded in agreement with that. Shota soon groaned and then did just that. Estelle then smirked before she winked as that worked.

"And Shota, I need you to take the handcuffs off of Akito." Natsuki told him.

"Does anyone know why this is happening?" Estelle pondered.

"It might be terrorism." Riichi guessed.

They all soon arrived back at the house.


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome back!" Naomi greeted until she saw who it was. "Wait a minute! What are you doing back here?"

"Traffic." Akito smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah, what he said." Kenji added just as sheepish.

"Did you forget something?" Noriko asked.

"No, traffic was terrible." Akito said.

"Listen! Unplug the boat's GPS system and tell the other fishers." Mansuke said on the phone.

"The GPS system is acting up too?" Atticus asked.

"What about the ladder performance Yorihiko was going to do?" Mariko frowned.

"I think you'll have to take a rain check." Mansuke replied after hanging up.

'I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that.' A phone operator said while on the phone with Vincent.

"CALL! JENNY! FOXWORTH!" Vincent yelled into his phone.

'I'm sorry, but all services are down at this hour, please hang up and try again.' An operator told him.

"JUST CALL JENNY FOXWORTH, YOU STUPID OPERATOR!" Vincent yelled.

'Sir, that is no way to talk.' The operator replied.

"CALL JENNY FOXWORTH OR I'LL RIP OUT YOUR ELECTRONIC BRAIN!" Vincent threatened as he soon matched his mother's wrath.

'This is a recorded message.' The operator told him.

Vincent soon began to look like he was going to lose it. Snow White walked by and mewed loudly as Vincent soon threw down his cell phone in rage.

"Uh-oh, I think we should run." Tony said.

Vincent growled and punched the wall before shaking his sore hand. "Oww, ow, owww..."

"Oh, my... You've worked yourself into a tizzy." Mo came to her oldest child.

"Yeah." Vincent nodded.

"What's wrong, honey?" Mo soothed.

"I can't call Jenny..." Vincent pouted. "What if she's hurt over there or worse?"

"Don't worry, honey, I'm sure she's fine." Mo said.

"I can't seem to be able to call my friends." Alexandrite frowned.

Bunny came up beside her trainer and nuzzled with her.

"This is so stressful." Alexandrite sighed as she hugged her Buneary.

Mo soon saw Akito and Estelle and where she ran to them. "Kids!" she called out.

Akito and Estelle soon came to a screeching halt, and where they soon got smothered by love from Mo.

"MAAAAWWWMM!" Akito and Estelle cried out.

"Oh, I was so worried about you guys..." Mo told her twins.

"Estelle, your father broke me, so he knows you were gone, I'm sorry." Cherry told the brown-haired girl.

"Where were you, young lady?" Mo asked Estelle.

"I was trying to help 'Kito." Estelle bit her lip.

"I was worried about you." Mo said.

"Are you mad?" Akito asked.

"Not mad, just exhausted..." Mo replied.

"Sorry, Mom, I wanted to make it a surprise," Estelle put her hands behind her back. "That and Dad wouldn't let me go if he knew what I was doing, so I asked Aunt Cherry to lie for me."

"It's true." Cherry said.

"I'm just looking out for her..." Atticus pouted.

"You almost made her visit Twilight and Flash Sentry with her own Canterlot Guard!" Cherry reminded him.

"Okay, that was a bit over the top." Atticus said.

"A bit." Cherry repeated in slight deadpan.

Estelle hugged her mother before glaring at her father due to how he had been acting, but at least she got to sleep with Lee. The teenagers all soon got back to the laptops. Vincent pulled on his hair as his left eye twitched. He was worried to death about Jenny, they called each other almost all the time, and right now, they couldn't. He just had to wonder about her. Was she okay? Was her internet hacked too? To their luck, Sakuma was on.

"Are you okay?" Sakuma asked.

"Jenny..." Vincent whispered in a frenzy.

"He, uh, he needs his girlfriend." Megan said to Sakuma.

Jenny's image soon appeared. Vincent looked up as he soon settled down.

"Man, he's so obsessed with that girl." Tony scoffed, thinking Vincent was crazy.

"Vincent, are you alright?" Jenny frowned.

"I was just so worried about you..." Vincent frowned back. "I worry about you... Especially after our first adventure together, I wish we couldn't be apart like this, I think about you all the time and I just hope that no one goes after you like Mr. Sykes did."

"Don't worry." Jenny said.

"I'm really sorry... Wait, how are you here?" Vincent asked before groaning. "Am I hallucinating?"

"I'm talking through my computer." Jenny said.

"Oh, Jenny, it's been crazy over here and with OZ!" Vincent told her.

"Sakuma, can you tell what's going on?" Akito asked him.

"Love Machine is totally behind all of this," Sakuma informed. "With that password, it can take over as many accounts as it wants."

"That's bad." Marc said.

"Why's that?" Tony asked.

"Hello? Hacking people's accounts." Marc said like it was obvious.

"Hes' right," Sakuma agreed. "They do everything via OZ these days, so accounts have the same powers as their real-world users. Steal an account from the water department manager and the pipes are yours to control. Steal a JR employee's account and you can mess with the train schedules. There are over a billion registered users. Institutions around the world rely on OZ to get things done."

"Oh, my..." Tony gulped.

"People put all their privileges online, 'cuz they thought that it'd be safe." Marc said.

"Exactly!" Kazuma and Sakuma nodded.

"Maybe it even grabs the President's account and fires a couple of nukes." Sakuma then said.

"What?!" Everyone asked out of shock.

"This is all our fault." Akito and Kenji said.

"Your fault?" Estelle asked. "Kito, you didn't do anything..."

Akito soon told them why it was his and Kenji's fault.

"Then... I'm so rearresting you!" Shota came to the two.

Meanwhile with Sakae as she watched the news...

Forte decided to join her, he still did not like television, but this was rather important.

'The widespread traffic across the nation is hindering the progress of emergency vehicles.' The TV announcer began.

"This seems more like a war." Forte said.

"I agree, it's more than just a computer problem." Sakae agreed.

"What's a war?" Felicity walked over with Kana.

"Sakae, what do we do?" Forte asked before seeing the old woman walking over to her phone.

"People are going to die if we just sit around on our hands!" Sakae told him as she called an ambulance.

"Who are you calling?" Forte asked.

"Yorihiko," Sakae replied before getting an answer from said Yorihiko. "Get out there and check on as many senior citizens as you can. Got it?"

'Wow, she is one tough old crone.' Forte thought to himself.

"Papa, what is happening?" Felicity asked her father.

"I'm afraid the internet is going out of control," Forte told his daughter. "I never did like computers, I never understood why your mother was so fascinated with hers when I tutored her in high school."

"Can we try to help?" Felicity asked.

"I would appreciate it if you did, dear, we'll need all the help we can get." Sakae told her before she called someone else.

"Alright then." Forte said.

Felicity did a cooing call. A certain pigeon flew to the window and landed on the sill.

Felicity then gave a note to the pigeon. "Witherspoon, give this to Chip and Gabrielle at once."

"At once." Witherspoon said.

"At once." Felicity nodded.

Witherspoon saluted and then flew off with the note to warn Chip and Gabrielle from what Felicity was enduring. He soon ran into Eloise's pigeon's friend named Emily and smiled shyly to her. They then decided to fly together.

Akito and the others watched what was going on. Kenji felt incredibly guilty as this was all his fault.

'Who's she calling now?' Estelle thought to herself.

Sakae seemed to call everybody and the others did what they could do to help.

"Oh, Emi, it's been so crazy here," Akito said as he used his tablet to video chat with his girlfriend. "I wish you were here."

"I'll teleport there right away." Emi said.

"Please do." Akito nodded.

Emi soon signed off and she left her computer and went to pack up before getting ready to go to Japan where the Fudo family was. '

"Emi, where are you going?" Serena asked.

"Akito needs me." Emi replied.

"Say hi for me." Serena smiled.

"I will." Emi smiled back as she threw on her backpack.

Emi soon teleported to where Akito was.

"Emi!" Akito beamed.

"Akito!" Emi smiled.

The two soon hugged each other nice and tight.

"Aw!" Megan smiled.

"Guys, you remember Emi, my girlfriend." Akito said to the Clark siblings.

"We sure do." Lee smiled.

"Nice to meet you again, Emi." Megan added.

"Likewise," Emi smiled back. "So, um, what's going on in Japan?"

"Apparently my family is friends with this family: The Jinnouchi's." Akito shrugged.

"And this AI is causing problems." Estelle said.

"This is not good..." Emi pouted. "If this keeps up to other parts of the world, people can't make appointments with me to heal their Pokemon."

"Then we have to try to find a way to help." Estelle said.

"I'll help with whatever I can." Emi added with a nod.

"I think Kenji and Akito are ahead of us." Estelle said.

"Of course they are..." Emi commented.

Natsuki was surprised to see how fast her great-grandmother was with calling everybody, and where Akito and Kenji were on their laptops.

"All the OZ engineers are on duty, but we still can't make our way into the admin building," Sakuma instructed. "Type in some nonsense password. A caution screen should pop up, followed by a code."

Akito soon blushed as he soon typed in his password which was embarrassing.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked him.

"Nothing..." Akito smiled nervously.

"What, is it your password?" Tony replied.

"I'd rather not talk about." Akito blushed as he finished typing his password.

"Come on, Akito, it can't be that bad." Tony folded his arms with a smirk.

Akito took a deep breath and mumbled it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that?" Tony asked.

Akito rolled his eyes and repeated it, too quickly.

"One more time, please?" Tony tapped his foot.

Akito groaned. "Emi Fudo." he then admitted.

Tony soon burst out laughing.

"Emi Fudo?" Emi asked while blushing.

Akito smiled sheepishly to her. "I sometimes dream about the way my dad proposed to my mom."

"Aw!" Emi smiled.

And where soon a caution pop-up came up.

"There it is!" Akito spotted the pop-up.

"So, all that is a code...?" Natsuki asked.

"You guys can do this." Vincent said to Akito and Kenji.

"I know you can do it!" Sakae even encouraged. "Of course you can!"

Akito and Kenji both soon started to do their magic with cracking the code.

"Who are these guys, Natsuki?" Shota asked the dark-haired girl.

"Natsuki, care to introduce?" Lee asked.

"Kenji's our national rep at the Math Olympics." Natsuki began.

"Well, I got first runner-up at least." Kenji replied.

"And Akito, well, he's Estelle's twin brother and basically the younger son of Detective Fudo." Natsuki then said.

"And looks like he could be a Math Olympian as well." Vincent said.

"He's also my boyfriend." Emi smiled.

"Wow, the Pokemon Princess!" Natsuki's eyes widened.

"Please, call me Emi." Emi insisted.

"Um, okay, Emi." Natsuki replied.

Emi and Natsuki soon smiled to each other.

"We got it!" Kenji and Akito soon called out.

"Yeah! We're in!" Natsuki cheered.

"Cool." Vincent smiled.

"Good news, guys!" Sakuma told Kenji and Akito.

"What is it?" Akito asked.

"I checked out the security log," Sakuma informed. "You see these of the 55 folks around the world who broke the code last night. Turns out that a certain Kenji Koiso isn't on the list!"

"What about Akito's name?" Estelle asked nervously.

"Just a moment..." Sakuma said before smiling. "Akito, you're good as gold too!"

Estelle soon cheered and hugged her twin brother in delight.

"Whew!" Akito sighed. "I am so happy that this is the first time I didn't get something right."

"How did this happen anyway?" Marc wondered.

"'Cuz someone got the last letters wrong." Sakuma said before fake crying.

"Huh, I guess we misspelled the last letter...Oh, well." Akito shrugged.

"That sucks!" Shota snapped at Akito and Kenji. "So, you guys aren't criminals?"

"Everyone who replied had their avatar jacked, right answer or not," Sakuma replied. "Jeez! Give me a smile already. At least you got it right this time around."

Kenji soon gave a small smile.

"Why do I have a feeling that Love Machine isn't going to let this go unchecked?" Tony asked.

"Aw, Tony, like that'll ever happen." Megan chuckled.

Unfortunately, Tony was right, Love Machine was going to make the Jinnouchi family pay later on. Cherry soon fell asleep into a chair and snored loudly while the chaos was going on on the internet.


	10. Chapter 10

Later on, everything was resolved for now and everyone was now watching the baseball game that night.

"Cerise, wake up, it's time for baseball." Forte gently shook his wife awake.

Cherry groaned and slapped the top of his head like he was an alarm clock.

"Cerise, wake up." Forte said.

Cherry turned over, not wanting to deal with him right now.

"Oh, brother." Forte groaned.

'A very chaotic day for Japan to be sure and we're still receiving reports from the various prefectures,' The TV reporters announced. 'Similar problems are reported throughout the world; all caused by the spontaneous generation of accounts and the subsequent system errors that would occur. However, some technology experts remain adamant that the unauthorized use of OZ accounts is technologically impossible. We're pressed to provide anther explanation for OZ's current trouble. It's day ten of this year's Nagano High School Baseball Tournament. A week and a half into the action and we've already seen some players-'

'This going to be intense.' Emi thought to herself.

"Quiet!" Yumi soon yelled out. "We're gonna find out!"

'After an absolute slugfest between Ueda High and Saku Chousei for a slot in tomorrow's finals, a winner finally emerged,' The TV soon announced. 'Congratulations go out to Ueda High!'

"Wahoo!" Emi cheered.

"He allows 30 hits and they win? Amazing!" Yorihiko added.

"You know, when he thinks he's gonna lose, it's written all over his face." Katsuhiko commented.

"Like father, like son." Kunihiko added.

"He sure is an amazing baseball player." Atticus smiled.

"Natsuki, when are your parents getting here?" Mo asked the dark-haired girl.

"Well, Dad's pulling an all-nighter fixing the water pipes and Mom's still in Saitama," Natsuki explained. "She ended up crashing at a business hotel."

"That's nice." Mo smiled.

"Good thing they're okay." Yorihiko added in agreement.

"With what's been going on, it's good to know that their alright." Tony said.

"Y'know, if Granny hadn't called everybody up and raised a little hell, things would've been a lot crazier out there today," Kunihiko commented. "Ain't that right, Granny?"

"Raised a little hell?" Sakae replied. "I don't know what you mean."

"Suuure!" Katsuhiko smirked.

"She sure is tough." Mo said.

"No other grandma's that awesome." Kunihiko replied.

"Best one in Japan!" Katsuhiko added.

"True that." Forte nodded.

Cherry gave him an odd glance for that response.

"Silly boy," Sakae smirked until Kenji and Akito came to see her. "Kenji, Akito, I heard that you two worked especially hard today."

"Huh? Not really, no!" Kenji replied anxiously.

"Maybe a little." Akito smiled sheepishly.

"Natsuki's boyfriend helped out with you, Kito?" Atticus asked.

"He's not her boyfriend!" Shota snapped.

"Apparently they fixed the problem with OZ." Mo said.

"They sure are more advanced than average high school boys." Cherry smirked to her nephew's accomplishment with his new friend.

"They are exceptional in Math." Forte added.

"Way to go, Akito and Boyfriend!" The Jinnouchi's approved.

"Kenji isn't Natsuki's boyfriend!" Shota snapped again.

"Neither are you, Shota, so chill out." Cherry purred with a smirk like a sneaky cat.

This caused everyone to laugh, but then Akito and Kenji looked at the news on TV.

'And more on the National XXX, concerning the issue plagued OZ,' The TV soon announced. 'Although OZ is up and running again, the inconvenience continues for at least two million users across Japan whose online accounts have been rendered unusable. The Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications is advising against OZ use until the source of this problem has been found and dealt with.'

"It's because of Love Machine." Akito said.

Everyone looked curious of the term.

"It's an account-stealing AI." Akito told them.

Kazuma soon showed all of them what it looked like online.

"That's one mean looking avatar." One said.

"No question that one's a bad apple." Another added.

"This thing caused all that trouble today?" Someone asked.

"The news shows aren't mentioning him." Mansuke commented.

"It's only a matter of time, Sensei." Kazuma said.

"The online world is huge, and people who've seen him are starting to band together," Marc commented before suggested. "If we can work as a team and pool our info, we should be able to beat him."

"That's very kumbaya, but it's not gonna work." Wabisuke replied.

"Oh, and why's that?" Lee glared.

"Fair question," Wabisuke replied. "Well, because... Love Machine was programmed by me."

This shocked everyone except for the ones that had found out before anyone else had.

"You created Love Machine?" Kazuma asked.

"Yeah, I developed an AI, tailor made for hacking." Wabisuke nodded.

Love Machine is soon shown beating more avatars.

"Really what I did was very simple," Wabisuke explained everything then. "I infused a program with the desire to learn. It has a Major Jones for knowledge. Then the military brass dropped in and offered to buy it for some serious coin, provided I let them give it a test run. I never figured they'd use OZ as their Petri dish. The results are pretty damn amazing. It's operating on encoded instinct, gathering information and user privileges around the globe. Love Machine's as strong as a million man army now. See? that's why you can't defeat it."

"Do you have any idea of how much trouble this AI has caused?!" Lee glared.

"Or how much damage you've done to our society?" Marc added.

"I'm innocent," Wabisuke shrugged. "If you're mad, go yell at Love Machine."

Hercules tightened his fists as he was enraged with how calm Wabisuke was being. "It's your creation and it's putting people's lives in danger!" he then growled.

"It's like I'm talking to a wall," Wabisuke replied before trying to explain. "Look, the AI-"

"You can talk your way out of this all you want, but you're still a scoundrel!" Hercules snapped.

"Hercules, please, calm down." Connie frowned as she tried to hold back her son.

Hercules growled and folded his arms as he soon settled down for his mother.

"Just don't pretend all of this shit isn't your fault." Akito mumbled.

"AKITO!" Mo scolded.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but this is all his fault; if he hadn't created that stupid AI, then none of this chaos would be happening!" Akito glared.

"Look you idiot, listen to me! How many times do I have to say it!?" Wabisuke glared back. "I only developed the damn thing, it isn't like I told it what to do!"

"That's bull-" Vincent was about to curse himself.

"Stop fighting and no cursing!" Mo got angry about her children saying such profanity.

Vincent decided to not continue his sentence.

"Wabisuke..." Sakae said.

"What's going on?" Cherry asked with a groan as she tried to shake off her hangover.

"Shh!" Atticus shushed her so they could see what was going to happen.

"Okay, okay." Cherry groaned.

"Granny, you understand, don't you?" Wabisuke told Sakae before showing an article. "Sorry for all the trouble, honest. These last couple of years I've been working hard, because I wanted to come back home and have you be proud. Read it. See, Granny? The US Army decided to buy Love Machine. We'll have money again, like when Gramps was alive, but even more. And I never could have done it without you. After all, that money you gave me funded my project every step of the way."

'I just know that Sakae is going to grab one of the weapons.' Atticus thought to himself.

Sakae then did just that, and where this surprised everyone.

"Mother!" Mariko called out.

Wabisuke soon started to back away, scared of Sakae as she was attacking him with the weapon she had.

"Mother!" Mariko called out.

"Look out!" Natsuki panicked.

Everyone got out of Sakae's way as she made her way to Wabisuke.

"On your feet, and die like a man!" Sakae demanded.

"I never should have come back here." Wabisuke sighed. He then soon got up and left the house.

"Uncle!" Natsuki cried out.

"Natsuki, just let him go." Mo said.

"All right, everybody," Sakae warned the others. "Our family tends to its own messes and this one is no different."

Natsuki felt so overwhelmed that she decided to leave.

Atlas and his family, as well as the Fudo family and the Forte family, the Clark siblings, and Emi helped the Jinnouchi family with the mess.

"These legs of mine used to be a lot more cooperative back in the day." Sakae frowned.

"Uh, maybe you overdid it a little." Alexandrite helped in any way that she could.

"Yeah." Hercules said.

"Oh, thank you, kids." Sakae told the siblings.

Kenji soon came in to check on Sakae. He decided to do some cleaning in order to get on the good side and to help the old woman out. Sakae soon got out the Koi-Koi cards out.

"Koi-Koi." Alexandrite smiled.

"Tell me, have either of you ever played Hanafuda?" Sakae smiled. "In years past, we always used to play as a family. But now everyone's so spread out and busy with their own lives."

"Not really, ma'am, but I think Kenji would like to play Hanafuda with you." Hercules said.

"Very well," Sakae nodded and looked to Kenji. "You can go first."

"Okay." Kenji accepted.

Alexandrite and Hercules both sat and watched them play. Bunny and Muscles decided to also watch. Bunny in Alexandrite's lap and Muscles on Hercules's back.

"And I'm sorry you had to endure a little family drama earlier." Sakae then said to Kenji.

"It's fine." Kenji said as he placed one of the cards from his hand on the board.

"And Natsuki's foolishness, honestly." Sakae continued as they played their game.

"Koi-Koi, ma'am." Kenji said as he placed a card on the board.

"Very good." Sakae approved.

"Thank you very much." Kenji smiled to her.

"So if I should win, what do I get for my troubles?" Sakae soon smirked.

"Huh?" Kenji asked out of confusion.

"I guess he never thought of that, ma'am." Hercules said.

"Doesn't pack much of punch, if you don't make a wager." Sakae smirked.

"What if he wins, he promises to take good care of Natsuki?" Alexandrite suggested.

"Well, I was actually going to let that be my wager if I won, but that works too." Sakae shrugged.

Alexandrite smiled sheepishly at her response as Sakae and Kenji played their game together.

"Oh, look! Koi-Koi! Here it is." Sakae noticed.

Hercules and Alexandrite soon stayed silent so Sakae could say what she needed to say.

"f I beat you at Hanafuda, you swear to take good care of Natsuki," Sakae told the boy. "She's the kind of silly goose who'd rope some nice boy into being her pretend fiancé . But if you could look beyond that, I'll ask you again. Please, Kenji, take good care of Natsuki."

"I don't... Really believe in myself..." Kenji stammered. "You should change your bet."

"I know you can do it, Kenji." Sakae smiled.

Bunny also smiled cutely to Kenji to help lift his spirits.

"I'll try, ma'am, that's as best as I can do." Kenji told Sakae.

"Aww, Bunny likes you." Alexandrite giggled as she hugged her Buneary who smiled to the sky math genius boy.

Kenji smiled to the Buneary as he played against Sakae to see who would win this round, and where it seemed Sakae won as she got a card that had a sun rise image on it.

"Looks like I've still got it," Sakae chuckled before looking to the ex-circus performers. "So, where are your boyfriend and girlfriend?"

This question made Alexandrite and Hercules blush and stammer in response.

"Um, well..." Alexandrite muttered.

"You see, uh..." Hercules stuttered.

"Yes?" Sakae asked.

"Well, my father says I'm too young to have a boyfriend." Alexandrite spoke up while Hercules still seemed stuck on his words.

"You two don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Sakae said.

Later on...

The teenagers let their Pokemon out and about, mostly because Tony wanted to see them up close again.

"Oh, Teddy..." Estelle hugged her Ursaring.

"Teddy?" Tony scoffed.

Teddy soon growled at Tony. Tony gulped nervously and backed up from the fully grown Ursaring which was a lot like a grizzly bear like when Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity met Kenai after he was turned into a Kodiak. Teddy nodded firmly to him before nuzzling up to Estelle.

"You're my special boy, yes, you are~" Estelle cooed.

"Uh, V-Vincent, can I pet Ninetails?" Tony asked.

"Tha okay with you?" Vincent asked his primary Pokemon.

Ninetails merely shrugged.

"Go ahead." Vincent then told Tony.

Tony soon gently pet Ninetails. "Ooh, feels so soft." He smiled.

Ninetails smiled back as he loved the petting. Soon enough, it was time for everyone to go to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Felicity had an apple, she soon pinched her fangs into it and sucked the redness out of it, making it gray and dead.

"Ew... How do you do that?" Megan asked.

"Hmm... I don't remember..." Felicity replied.

"Uh, okay." Megan shrugged.

"It's a family thing..." Felicity said to her.

"It's kinda creepy and cool at the same time." Megan replied.

"I guess it is." Felicity smiled.

"Well, night." Megan yawned.

"Night, Megan." Felicity replied as she attempted to befriend the black-haired girl.

Megan turned over and went to get some sleep.

Felicity wondered what to do for the rest of the night as she wasn't exactly tired yet. "Hmm... What to do?" she hummed in thought.

Forte sat on the Jinnouchi couch, waiting for Cherry as she was making something for him to try.

Cherry then walked over with a glass of tea, but with ice cubes inside of it. "Hey, iced tea." she then smirked since he was from the 18th century and often had warm or hot tea, but never iced.

"Uh, sure?" Forte shrugged.

"Go ahead, and try it." Cherry sat beside him.

"Oh, um, I don't really drink cold beverages..." Forte replied.

"Aw, come on, it's good for you..." Cherry insisted.

"Cerise, I don't know if I-" Forte stammered as their daughter came in.

"DRINK! The goddamned ice tea!" Cherry replied firmly.

"Okay, okay." Forte said before giving the iced tea a try.

Cherry folded her arms and waited for him to try it.

Forte took a sip and licked his frontal fangs. "That's sweet..."

Cherry then smirked before seeing their daughter. "Flick?"

"I'm not tired." Felicity said.

"So read a book or stare at the wall or whatever people like your father did before electricity..." Cherry shrugged while folding her arms.

Felicity soon shrugged and decided to go and play with her Pokemon.

Mismagius yawned and stretched. "Good evening, Felicity."

"Maman and Papa are busy, it seems..." Felicity knelt in front of her Pokemon. "Mismagius, do I even matter?"

"Of course you do." Mismagius nuzzled her trainer.

Felicity hugged her Pokemon. "No one seems to need me for anything..." she sighed as she stared out into the night sky. "Akito is strong as a god, he's naturally a Wiccan and merman... Estelle can heal those in need... They have weather powers... I'm just Felicity Forte... What can I do that's special?"

"Well, for one thing, you can be able to stay up past the normal time that other teenagers go to sleep at." Mismagius said.

Felicity sighed, she then went to her backpack and packed it up.

"Felicity, what are you-" Mismagius was about to ask until she was suddenly returned to her Pokeball.

Felicity got her things together, she looked back at the Jinnouchi house with a teardrop down her cheek after leaving a note as she then left into the night and ran away from everybody as she felt useless to be around. She then suddenly stopped herself and where she dropped her backpack as she sensed someone's life line dropping. She looked back to the house and wiped her eye.

Felicity came back into the house and followed the sense calling out to her while everybody else was fast asleep. Morning was soon coming and where Felicity was still following her sense and where the life line was completely gone once she had made it to the room of the person that just died and where to her surprise, it was Sakae's room.

"MAMAN! PAPA!" she suddenly yelled out.

Cherry suddenly rushed with Forte to their daughter's screams.

"Felicity, what is it?" Forte asked, concerned since their daughter screamed. "Why are you in Sakae's room?"

"It's... It's Sakae, she's... She's..." Felicity tried to tell her parents what she found out by her instincts before crying.

Forte hugged Felicity as she cried her eyes out. Cherry took Sakae's hand and felt the pulse, and where she went wide-eyed as Felicity was right and she couldn't feel the old woman's pulse. Cherry looked over to her husband.

"Is she...?" Forte asked rhetorically.

Cherry soon bowed her head to give a moment of silence. "You better tell the others." she uttered out quietly as this was not going to be a very pleasant thing to wake up to.

Felicity soon went to get her stuff as she now found out what made her special. The clan soon woke up and it was occurring to them that Sakae had passed away, and where the dogs barked to wake up Kenji.

"Aunt Cherry..." Estelle had tears in her eyes. "Did Sakae die?"

"Yes, I'm afraid she has..." Cherry replied, she sounded darker than her usual tone as it was a mourning tone since they had all just met the woman and met her in her final hours.

The male Jinnouchi members began to try to get Sakae's heart started again.

Felicity walked by which made all eyes land on her. 'Why are they all looking at me?' she then thought to herself. She looked down to Sakae while everyone else was in grief.

One of the male members was a doctor. Felicity looked up to the doctor as he had bad luck reviving the old woman. This was a grieving day for the family and their guests. Most of the females were crying while the males bore grim expressions.

Later, one of male members that was a doctor explained the app he had on his phone that would alarm him if anything went wrong with Sakae. Felicity seemed interested in being with the doctor as she wanted to be a nurse when she grew up, especially when Tinkerbell was on the verge of dying since Wendy Darling's daughter Jane refused to believe in fairies.

"What was your app supposed to do?" Felicity asked.

"This will tell me results without having to go to the hospital." The doctor told her.

"But, isn't she deceased?" Felicity asked.

"Well, this would have alarmed me if anything were to happen, but it stopped working last night." The doctor said.

"But... My sense..." Felicity whispered.

"Your sense must be new and where new senses can be a bit slow." Forte whispered to Felicity.

"Tell us more about it." Cherry requested.

"It was like... I felt something wrong..." Felicity wasn't sure how to explain it. "I felt it in my stomach."

"Sounds like your new ability kicked in." Forte said.

"Oh, God..." Cherry muttered.

"This is normal... For us anyway..." Forte told his daughter. "Your cousins cannot do it though."

"You mean... I can do something they can't?" Felicity smiled hopefully.

"That's right." Forte nodded.

"I am unique..." Felicity looked happy again which showed the meaning of her name.

"Yes, you are, even though you're also in Magic Training Classes," Cherry replied. "I mean, I did when your Uncle Atticus, Aunt Mo, and I were in high school with Sabrina Spellman before Atticus became the new Head of the Witch's Council."

"It's nice that he allowed witches and mortals to be together..." Forte said. "I've seen a prophecy of one in the near future by the name of Bibi Blocksberg."

Later on, everyone soon went to the living room. The teenagers brought out their Pokemon for moral support. Estelle lay against Teddy, Akito was with Tyraniter, Vincent sat with Ninetails, and Mismagius was braiding Felicity's hair. Lee then decided to bring out Arcanine as Hercules had his Machoke and Alexandrite had her Buneary.

"What now?" Tony frowned.

"What can we do?" Estelle sighed as she leaned against her Ursaring while he comforted her.

"We should inform the rest of the family." Mo sighed.

"We might as well." Atticus agreed with his wife.

"Look on the bright side, Estelle, your boyfriend is cute~" Alexandrite smirked.

"Watch it." Estelle warned in case the redheaded girl tried to hit on Lee.

"Okay, okay." Alexandrite said.

Atticus and Mo then told the Jinnouchi clan about the potentially upsetting news.

"We have to get revenge." Tyranitar whispered to Akito.

"Uh, revenge...?" Akito asked his Pokemon.

"We have to get revenge by killing Love Machine AKA that evil AI." Tyranitar said.

"That's a bit extreme, but, I guess so..." AKito replied.

"Think about it, the doctor's app is jammed and Love Machine is on the loose." Tyraniter reminded him.

"That is true." Akito nodded.

"Let's do it then." Tyraniter said.

Akito then took out his tablet. "Let's get down to business," he then said. "But we'll need everyone's help."

The others came to Akito as he told the idea shared with Tyraniter.

"I agree with Akito." Mansuke said.

Akito smiled as his and his Pokemon's idea were agreed upon. "All right, this is gonna be a team effort." he told them.

This was a great idea, but Mariko had something to say. Everyone then looked to Mariko as this seemed important.

"I'm sorry, but that will have to wait; we have Mother's funeral to arrange." Mariko said.

"But this is an emergency!" Akito told her.

"This is more important," Mariko replied. "We're going to be very busy today."

"Yes, Mariko." The teenagers then sighed.

"I guess I never thought of that." Tyranitar sighed.

"Noriko, Yumi, Nana, my dear, you will be in charge of the kitchen," Mariko began. "Hope we have enough sake to get us through the wake. Mansaku, make arrangements with the temple. Yorihiko and the others, you contact the neighborhood and commence associations. Choose a family liaison. Everyone got that?"

"There's something we have to do before all that crap." Mansuke spoke up.

"He's right, the buns." Mo said.

"Red and white party buns," Riko added. "Of course."

"Aha! I need to change that order to funeral buns." Mariko replied to them.

"I ain't talking about the damn buns! I'm talking revenge!" Mansuke explained. "We're gonna destroy that AI thing! I'm with the teenagers and their weird Pocket Monster things on this one."

"But what about the funeral?" Estelle asked.

"It's true what they say about the youngest child in a family." Mariko commented.

"That's got nothing to do with it!" Mansuke replied. "The Jinnouchi family's never run from a fight, and we ain't startin' now!"

"Dad, calm down, don't declare war right before Granny's funeral." Naomi said.

"You kidding me?" Mansuke replied. "Come on, we can dedicate our victory to her memory."

"Um... I agree with him." Kenji spoke up.

"Me as well." The teenagers spoke up.

"I never would have guessed the problem inside OZ could cost someone their life, but that's exactly what happened," Kenji continued. "That thing's dangerous. What's to stop it from doing the same thing to someone else's family tomorrow, or maybe the next day? That's why we need to stop it. Alone if we have to."

"What?!" Naomi replied. "Kids, you've got a lot of nerve!"

"Listen, we have to stop Love Machine for good before another families life is taken!" Lee spoke up.

"How dare you spout such nonsense in the middle of our home!" Naomi scolded.

"Hey, listen, I just-" Lee tried.

"You want us to worry about other people right now?" Naomi continued. "We've got our own troubles, thank you very much!"

"We just thought that-" Akito started before sighing.

"All right, let's go!" Mariko then said, refusing to hear any more.

"Cowards! The lot of them! And they call themselves members of the Jinnouchi clan?" Manasuke growled.

"I understand how you feel, Dad, but you gotta act your own age once and a while." Tasuke said.

"Oh, you're a fine one to talk." Manasuke scoffed.

"We're sorry, it wasn't our place to butt in." Akito frowned.

"No, that needed to be said," Riichi replied. "You have to protect others in order to protect yourselves."

"That the Self Defense Force motto?" Tasuke asked.

"Not exactly," Riichi explained. "I just lifted it from Seven Samurai."

"Uncle Tasuke, your store sells computers, right?" Kazuma asked.

"Of course." Tasuke nodded.

"You have anything better than this?" Kazuma asked, showing his own computer.

"Yeah, you bet you do." Tasuke nodded.

"Kazuma?" Kenji asked curiously.

"I want to know how to take out Love Machine," Kazuma replied firmly. "It's time for a rematch."


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile, Mo was helping to look for a perfect picture of Sakae...

"I can't believe that Mansuke!" Mariko complained. "Revenge when there's so much to do!"

"There are so many pictures of Sakae, I don't know which one would be perfect." Mo said.

"Hold on," Rika suggested. "How about this one?"

"Oh! From when the governor gave her that medal." Mariko approved.

"It's perfect!" Naomi beamed.

"That'll do." Mo smiled.

The others smiled back to her as Mo took the photo for Sakae's honor and memory.

Meanwhile with the others...

"In the year 1600-" Mansuke began.

"We sailed the open seas~" Vincent randomly sang which made him smile sheepishly as he remembered that from hearing about Cherry's story about Pocahontas.

Mansuke rolled his eyes as he then went on. "Tokugawa Hidetada invaded Ueda-Chiisagata with the 38,000 man army. We only had 2,000 men of which defended them off, but we carried the day sure as I'm sitting here"

"How did they do it?" Estelle asked.

"We baited the enemy, lured them in almost to the heart of the castle with the false retreat then closed the gates behind them," Mansuke replied. "It was like shooting fish in a barrel."

"Cool." Akito smiled.

"Outsmarted and entrapped by the crafty Jinnouchi, the Tokugawa army sued for peace," Mansuke soon concluded. "That's how the family survived the Second Ueda War. That help any?"

"If it worked then, it can work now." Kenji replied.

"Right," Tasuke nodded. "Then that's the plan."

They soon split up into different directions.

"We should get Sakuma." Hercules suggested as Muscles was right by his side.

"Already on it." Kenji said as he dialed Sakuma's number.

Soon enough, there was an answer.

"Sakuma, it's me." Kenji said.

'Dude, what do you want?' Sakuma groaned. 'I'm sleeping.'

"Time for a battle!" Kenji told him.

Meanwhile, Sakae's shown in a different room...

"We can put this next to her pillow," Rika suggested. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, that'll be nice," Mariko replied. "She died looking peaceful. I didn't notice that at first."

Cherry came in with a make-up kit for the late Sakae as it was one of her jobs to doll up corpses in time for their funeral. As Cherry was about to put make-up on Sakae's face, the whole house shook as something big was trying to get inside.

"Well, this isn't good, now is it?" Cherry asked as her concentration was going to be ruined.

"How are we going to get this in?" Atticus asked Tasuke.

"That's a good question." Tasuke had to admit.

Atticus soon helped with that part as he grunted for show as he lifted up the package and brought it in.

"Whoa! Do you even sell supercomputers?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah, do you?" Akito added.

"The computer shop is just something I run on the side," Tasuke replied. "Most of my orders come in from government agencies and large schools. This particular beau's going to university."

"Are you sure it's okay to use it like this?" Lee asked.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Tasuke replied. "Consider it a test drive."

"But don't supercomputers get really hot?" Akito asked.

"I think he's right, this might not be safe." Hercules added in agreement.

"So, why are you helping us?" Kenji asked Tasuke.

"I don't know," Tasuke shrugged at first. "Maybe I liked the way you stood up to Mariko and the others. While the rest of us just sat there and I think you guys really impressed Kazuma."

"Really?" Emi asked.

"Really really," Tasuke nodded. "Our family's full of take charge women. The men have gotten a little passive. Now, where's that outlet?" he then asked curiously once the computer was all set, it just needed to be plugged in.

They soon heard something big trying to crash through.

"Coming through, people!" Mansuke called out.

"Sheesh, watch where you're driving!" Cherry told him. "Who taught you how to drive, Cruella deVil?"

That name caused for a chill to roll down Dot's spine.

"Oh, sorry, Dot.." Cherry told the cocker spaniel/dalmatian mix breed puppy.

"Glamorous ship, isn't she?" Mansuke smiled as he showed off his vehicle. "Drove it in from Nigata at two hours flat. Good for up to 300 kilowatts easy. Oh, almost forgot! It needs water to cool it."

"Okay, but just give us a little time to-" Mo started.

"What's that on the back?" Kenji asked.

"Ah, just a millimeter-band antenna module," Riichi replied. "Courtesy of the military base in Matsumoto."

"Cool," Akito smiled. "So what do you do in the Self-Defense Force, Riichi?"

"Sorry, that's classified." Riichi replied.

"Aww!" Akito pouted.

"All the men in our family are idiots," Rika grumbled. "All of them!"

The Jinnouchi kids soon came in, running while shouting.

"Now, now, settle down, you guys, it's going to be okay." Estelle soothed them as she used her babysitter instincts.

"Let's play the quiet game now." Mariko said.

"Yes, the quiet game," Estelle agreed. "Whoever goes the longest being quiet wins. Ready? Go!"

The kids soon kept quiet. Estelle smiled as that helped settle the kids down, but she soon sighed as this was a time of mourning.

Atticus looked down to his pager as it vibrated and Mo looked to her husband slightly. "I can't stop thinking about work." he then told his wife.

"Just forget about work for a little while." Mo told him.

"I'll try." Atticus said.

"Can't do it," Kunihoko commented. "Granny always said helping out the people was the best way to spend your time."

"Listen! Something important is going on around at the house!" Kenji told them as he included himself in the conversation between Kunihoko, Mansaku, and Yorihiko.

"Oh, this is tasty!" Naomi beamed.

"You know, this would go a lot faster, if all three of us were working." Nana commented.

"No can do, too delicious to stop." Naomi replied.

"Oh, brother." Mo groaned.

"Ah! What time is it? It's starting!" Yumi suddenly panicked. Once she ran out, Mo sighed as she helped out with the food.

"Wait, Yumi!" Nana called out.

"It's okay, I got it." Mo helped.

"Thank you, Mo." Nana sighed.

"Kazuma, clean clothes!" Kiyomi called out.

"Later, Mom!" Kazuma called back as he was training with Akito as he needed a sparing partner.

"It's like I'm watching King Kazma in real life." Kenji couldn't believe his eyes.

"So, Kiyomi, when did Kazuma start taking karate?" Emi asked.

"He used to get bullied pretty badly, when he was younger," Kiyomi explained. "His grandpa, Mansuke wanted to try to help him out so they got together in OZ and he taught him Shaolin Kung Fu."

"Wow." Emi smiled.

"That explains the Sensei thing." Kenji commented.

"So, when did Akito learn Karate?" Emi asked Estelle.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Estelle asked. "He takes karate in school now with our friend Marco Diaz."

"Cool." Emi smiled.

"I think he was mostly inspired by Kung Fu Panda though." Estelle then said with a small giggle.

Atticus was now with Riichi to make sure none of the kids messed with the cords. "Hey, hands off! Those things are not for playing with!" he told the younger kids.

"We aren't playing with these." Shingo told him.

"We are just looking." Yuhei added.

"Uh-huh." Atticus said, not convinced.

"My big concern is overheating," Tasuke said. "This house isn't set up with AC."

"I'll be right back." Akito said before he left at super-speed only to come back with plenty of ice to keep the supercomputer from over heating.

"Where'd you get the ice?" Kenji asked.

"North Pole, duh!" Akito replied as he carried the ice in a bucket.

"The North Pole?" Mansuke asked. "Whoa, you are one fast kid."

"All right, let's do this." Akito said as he held the ice bucket.

They soon stocked the room the supercomputer was in with all of the ice Akito brought.

"LCDs have too much delay," Kazuma noted. "You got any high-def CRT monitors?"

"Coming right up!" Tasuke replied.

Once that was taken care of, Sakuma was now online.

'What kind of house do you guys have?" Sakuma asked.

"A regular one," Kazuma replied. "Why?"

"That's a 200 supercomputer with 100 giga-millimeter band connection," Sakuma observed. "That is not the kind of breed you just buy off the shelf, you know."

"We want to issue a challenge." Kenji told Sakuma.

"What?" Sakuma asked. "To the AI?"

"Post 'Hey, Love Machine, guess who's back; now you have to deal with King Kazma 2.0" Akito told him.

Kenji nodded in agreement.

"Why are you saying something like that?" Sakuma asked.

"I am, because I'm King Kazma." Kazuma replied.

"Ha ha, real funny, kid," Sakuma laughed a bit before seeing that Kazuma was being serious. "Wait..."

"Sensei?" Kazuma asked.

"Yes?" Mansuke replied.

"Can I beat it?" Kazuma asked.

"Not my place to say; you decide that for yourself," Mansuke told him. "You're a man now."

"Even though I'm in Junior High?" Kazuma asked.

"You are going to be a big brother soon." Mansuke told him.

"Not like I had a say in it; I didn't ask for a little sister." Kazuma muttered.

The two of them talked while copying each others movements.

"Siblings aren't as bad as all that." Vincent commented.

"You didn't even get to hear about being a big brother, did you, Vince?" Estelle asked.

"No, I'm afraid I didn't, I was taken as a baby..." Vincent sighed. "I'm just glad we never have to see Mr. Sykes again."

"Ooh, the way he went gave me nightmares for a while." Estelle shivered as she remembered that.

"Yeah, that guy was scary." Akito shivered as well.

"Was he really that bad?" Emi pouted.

"He was a total monster!" Vincent said with wide eyes. "And I've lived with him my whole life!"

Akito looked over to the others. "Okay, guys, I think we're set now."

"Great." Felicity sounded relieved.

"But this time, I'll be entering OZ." Akito said as he showed his Digivice.

"Aww..." Tony pouted.

"Aw, quit your griping..." Akito scolded the youngest Clark sibling. "Let's get dangerous." he then said.

Felicity giggled. "I love Darkwing Duck."

Everyone who had been on the Digimon Adventure brought their Digivices.

"Give it your all!" Tansuke said.

"Let's do this!" Kazuma nodded.

The others agreed as they had their DigiVices ready to go to help the world of OZ, and where Akito was the first as he actually entered the world of OZ with the help from his Digivice.

"Born first and in OZ first..." Estelle pouted to her twin brother.

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn next time." Vincent assured his younger sister.

"Hmm..." Estelle hummed.

"Oh, I hope the children will be all right in this... Interweb issue..." Forte frowned nervously.

"Forte, the kids have been through much worse." Cherry said.

"I suppose, but you know how I feel about computers..." Forte reminded her.

"Yeah, you're scared of anything from the 21st century." Cherry smirked.

"No, I'm not." Forte pouted.

"Yes, you are..." Cherry snubbed him.

Forte simply shrugged. The Clark siblings finally got themselves their own accounts, but decided to save them for later. Cherry then left the kids to their work on OZ while the adults had other things to worry about, and where Yumi's worries were for the baseball game.

"Oh, Granny, please watch over Ryohei!" she soon hoped and prayed.

Mo simply sighed as she couldn't believe Yumi found the baseball game more important than the funeral.

"You gonna be okay, Mo?" Atticus asked his wife.

"I'll be fine..." Mo sighed, but she soon saw that Atticus's pager wasn't on. "Atticus...?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not letting anything get in the way of what's going on right now." Atticus said.

"Are you sure about that?" Mo asked in concern.

"I'm not letting work get in the way of family vacation," Atticus insisted. "So I turned off my pager, computer, cell phone, cancelled all incoming telegrams, you know the drill..."

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

Atticus smiled back to his wife as he wasn't going to let work stand in the way of spending time with his family.

It was soon time to put the plan into action.

"He's showed up!" Sakuma called to the others.

"Knew it." Akito said as he was in King Kazma's body in digital form.

"Watch out! Go! Get him!" Kenji called out.

Akito and Kazuma began to work as a team as they fought Love Machine as a team.

"Oh, man, those kids are fast!" Sakuma noticed.

"FOCUS!" Akito snapped.

"Okay, okay... Don't lose him!" Sakuma said before he then coached.

"Stick to the plan, Akito and Kazuma!" Kenji told them.

"We can take him," Kazuma promised. "Just you watch."

All of the avatars that were watching soon scattered so they wouldn't get involved in the fight.

"Oh, no!" Marc panicked. "He's controlling stolen avatars!"

"He can do that?" Tony asked.

"Guys, get out of there now! Run away!" Kenji called out.

Soon enough, two avatars came flying in and attacked Love Machine.

"Okay, I'll handle this, you go while I keep him busy, Kazuma." Akito decided.

"He sure is something." Vincent said.

Akito did what he could which worried some of the others, but he told them not to worry about him as he was sure he could handle this. King Kazma soon lured Love Machine to the trap.

"He took the bait." Tony noticed, and where Love Machine went into the trap, not knowing what would happen before he actually got trapped and soon got drowned by water.

"Guys!" Kenji called out to Sakuma and Akito.

"We got you now!" Akito smirked.

All exits of the trap were all closed and where Love Machine wouldn't be able to get out.

"We did it, Granny!" Mansuke cheered. "And all thanks to Kazuma and Akito!"

"Now, Kunihiko, go for it!" Kenji called out.

Kunihiko nodded as he and the others then did their own thing, after experience with both Digimon and video games.

There appeared to be a certain video game character who then appeared which Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity recognized from stories from their parents. "Vanellope von Schweetz?!"

"Hey, kids." Vanellope smiled.

"Vanellope, what're you doing here?" Felicity asked the Sugar Rush Racer.

"Well, since you need help within game wise, I thought I'd step in." Vanellope explained with a smile.

"Cool," Vincent smiled back. "Because we could use the help."

"It'll be my pleasure." Vanellope curtsied like the princess she was, and where she soon zipped to where the water goes into the trap and opens it for Kunihiko.

The kids smiled as Vanellope was helping them out.

"Uh, you guys are friends with a video game character?" Megan asked strangely.

"Video game characters have feelings too." Estelle said.

Tony didn't believe that even if he believed in Digimon.

"It's true," Vincent said. "Dad and Aunt Cherry told us."

The entire trap soon filled up with water.

"Right on!" Lee cheered about the trap.

"Wahoo!" Tony cheered.

"Wow! Is that Daddy's avatar?" Yuhei asked.

"Yep!" Mansuku nodded.

"It sure looks cool." Vincent said.

"I want that avatar too." Shingo said.

"Daddy's cool, isn't he?" Mao asked.

Yumi was cheering too, but she was only cheering because of what was going on in the baseball game.

"Yumi, please." Nana sighed to this.

"Got him trapped like a rat, scurry all you want, it's over," Sakuma smirked before he heard some error warnings. "Huh? W-What's going on?"

The entire trap soon started shaking.

"What? The trap's coming apart!" Kenji panicked.

"That shouldn't be possible." Lee said.

"Tasuke, behind you!" Sakuma called out.

Everyone soon looked behind them and checked on the supercomputer and where it let out tons of hot air.

"The motherboard's frying!" Marc cried out.

"What happened to all of the ice?!" Akito asked out of surprise.

"Did it melt?" Estelle wondered.

"Cousin Shota carried it away." Mao told them.

"He did what?!" The teenagers asked out shock.

"Here we go!" Shota said. "Nice and cool for you, Granny. Saying this is the hottest day we've had all year."

The baseball game was looking pretty bad now.

"Ryohei!" Yumi cried out as it was the bottom of the ninth.

Mo was still with Mariko as they went through the photos.

"Natsuki, dear, help me write up this list of guests for the funeral." Mariko said.

Natsuki was looking outside but then looked down at her phone to see it said wrong password.

"Natsuki?" Mo asked.

"Okay." Natsuki soon answered Mariko's request.

Soon enough, a giant arm filled with hundreds of avatars burst through the trap.

"Wow, those're all the accounts Love Machine stole!" Tony gasped. "Over 400,000,000!"

"Yikes!" Vanellope jumped out of the way. "Hey, you want a piece of me?" She soon got scared once she saw how terrifying Love Machine looked. "Oh, my..." she then muttered fearfully.

"Vanellope, look out!" Estelle cried out.

Vanellope soon smiled nervously up to Love Machine before going off to hide. She began to run as the Love Machine saw her and then decided to chase her. Vanellope yelped, she then tripped and crawled backwards, but she then seemed to glitch and disappear from his sight. Love Machine was confused as he began to look around before seeing King Kazma in his sight.

"Come on, Kazuma, get out of there! Go!" Kenji yelped.

"Kazuma! Move!" Akito told him.

The computer screen seemed to be stuck for Kazuma as his avatar was grabbed and flung against the wall. Kazuma shook as he felt stuck and frustrated.

"Weren't you, good-for-nothings sitting around, playing a game?" Shota scolded. "I'm keeping poor Granny cool, no thanks to you!"

"This is all your fault." Megan glared at Shota.

"Huh?" Shota asked her. "Why not spit it out?"

"This is your fault, you idiot!" Megan scolded, and where to everyone's surprise, she punched him in the nose.

The others gaped at Megan for that. Megan growled as she wanted to keep going, but Lee kept her from lunging out for him any further.

"What the Hell, girly?!" Shota glared as he had broken teeth and a bloody nose now.

"Shota, you okay?" Kenji asked.

"Ever since you got here, everything sucks!" Shota snapped. "Natsuki acts like an idiot. Granny dies because of OZ. Now, this girl acts up and hits me!"

"Well, she wouldn't have hit you if you hadn't taken all of the ice we brought to keep the supercomputer from overheating!" Akito told him from inside the world of OZ.

"Shota, I-" Kenji stammered.

"Uh, guys?" Marc pointed to the computer in alarm as the World Clocks were even screwing up now.

"What's going on with the World Clocks?" Tony asked.

"They're getting wrong!" Kenji panicked. "But what happens at zero? Wait! Aren't those nuclear reactors?"

The clock was soon counting down from ten minutes, and where it soon showed the nuclear reactors.

"We have a problem," Marc said as he did research. "According to the chatter on the US intel frequencies, the Arawashi asteroid probe has veered off its old obit. It's headed straight toward the Earth."

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

"With its on board GPS system that probe could target any location on the planet," Marc replied. "If the Arawashi is under Love Machine's control-"

"Then, that's the time until-" Kenji said.

"Until the Arawashi hits one of the more than 500 Nuclear Facilities throughout the world." Marc said.

"Riichi, please tell me that Marc isn't right." Tony begged Riichi since he was at his computer.

"I'm afraid I'd be lying." Riichi frowned.

"So that means we're all dead?" Tony gulped.


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile, back with Mo and the girls...

'The score is tied, folks!' The announcer announced. 'Going into extra innings. The heat is on. They don't call this sudden-death for nothing.'

'Whoever wins this is going to the national tournament,' the commentator commented. 'That Ueda pitcher has to be feeling the pressure.'

Ryohei was looking like the game was really taking a lot out of him as he was sweating.

"Oh, Ryohei!" Yumi pouted. She was worried for him while eating as she watched the game.

Natsuki opened a book and soon found a sealed letter inside of it. Mo soon noticed this and saw that it had some writing on it. Natsuki took the letter and soon ran off with it.

"Natsuki, wait!" Mo called out.

Natsuki ran off with the letter to alert the rest of her family. "Everyone!"

"A game?" Kazuma glared. "You calling the end of mankind a game? No, you… You're kidding."

"Yeah, you two are kidding, right?" Tony smiled nervously.

"From Love Machine's perspective, it might as well be," Riichi informed. "He is not doing this out of the sense of hatred or malice. Sounds like the US army isn't any better prepared for this. They never imagined letting that AI jinni out of the bottle could come back to bite them so catastrophically. It's one meter in diameter, traveling at seven kilometers a second. It'll strike with the force of a ballistic missile. If it does hit a nuclear reactor, the fallout will cover a huge area. The loss of life will be unfathomable."

"No way..." Kazuma stuttered.

"This isn't happening." Emi groaned.

"So, what do we have to do to stop that from happening?" Hercules asked.

"38% of all OZ accounts worldwide have been stolen so far," Riichi informed. "That's 412,000,000. We need to take back whoever's account controls the probe's GPS system."

"We have two hours." Marc added.

"Are you crazy?!" Vincent asked out of shock. "You want us to take back 412,000,000 accounts within two hours?!"

"I'm afraid there's no other way." Marc replied.

"Kids..." Connie frowned out of fright.

All of the teenagers soon turned their heads to Connie who was next to Kiyomi.

"Aunt Connie?" The Fudo siblings muttered.

"Kazuma, honey, what's happening?" Kiyomi asked nervously. "I mean this isn't real, right? It's just a game, isn't it?"

Kazuma soon went back on the computer and soon started to type like crazy to get his avatar to move.

"Kazuma, no!" Sakuma told him. "You don't' stand a chance!"

"Shut up!" Kazuma snapped.

Connie was very worried about what was going on with the kids. Love Machine soon pointed towards King Kazma and where the avatars that formed his right finger charged and attacked King Kazma. Marc was on the edge himself since he had a love for technology. And where with all of the avatars that Love Machine had in his control, it had killed King Kazma.

"Oh, I can't watch." Emi whimpered.

King Kazma is soon shown not moving anymore as Kazuma tried to get his avatar to move.

"I'm not sure if I like this very much." Connie said as she was petting Bunny who was lying beside her as Alexandrite sat next to her mother.

Love Machine soon actually ate King Kazma as if he was a gumball and soon grew rabbit ears before roaring.

"HE ATE HIM!" Megan shrieked.

Kazuma soon started to tear up as he had failed to defeat Love Machine.

"Oh, Kazuma, it's okay..." Marc tried to soothe the boy.

"There is another person that could help us." Atlas spoke up.

The others turned to the former circus strongman.

"Atlas, darling?" Connie looked to her husband curiously.

"Wabisuke," Atlas said. "But there's no telling if he'll come back."

Natsuki seemed to know where to go to find her uncle. She soon gave Mo the letter as she ran off to enter a password she now knew what it was into her phone to call her uncle. Mo took the letter as Natsuki then went off.

"Great idea, Daddy, I hope it works." Alexandrite said as she carried Bunny in her arms.

Kenji soon looked and saw the Honafuda cards and which gave him an idea. Natsuki soon entered in Sakae's birthday. She was then allowed in and soon made the call.

'Clever girl, Natuki,' Wabisuke said. 'So how'd you find me?'

"Where are you?" Natsuki asked.

'Does it matter?' Wabisuke scoffed. 'How'd you figure out my phone's pass code anyway?'

"You need to come home." Natsuki said, sounding like she was about to cry.

'Granny put you up to call, didn't she?' Wabisuke asked.

"Wait-" Natsuki tried.

'I'm not going back, Natsuki,' Wabisuke replied, not knowing that Sakae had passed away. 'As long as she's living there, that house doesn't exist to me.'

"Just listen, okay?" Natsuki asked as tears were forming.

'If I had known it was her birthday, I wouldn't have come back in the first place.' Wabisuke huffed.

"Uncle, she-" Natsuki tried again.

'Look, you tell her that I-' Wabisuke replied angrily at first.

"Will you just shut up for once in your life and just listen?!" Natsuki glared before going into tears.

'What's going on?' Wabisuke soon asked.

"Granny is dead, Wabisuke," Natsuki finally got out. "She had a weak heart. Uncle Mansaku had her on a monitor, but with OZ on messed up, it didn't work."

'Are you telling me that Granny is dead?' Wabisuke asked with a shaky voice.

"You lied last night; you didn't forget her birthday," Natsuki continued. "It's your pass code, 0108, August 1st. You came home to see Granny. I know you did. So please, come home again to say goodbye."

Mo soon opened up the letter to read what was inside to everyone. She cleared her throat as she began to read.

"'To my family,

First, take yourselves a deep breath. Crying and carrying on doesn't help anything. Make my funeral arrangement a simple affair, just our close friends. And then go back to your day-to-day lives. I don't have anything to leave you in the way of an inheritance. That said I'm sure my old acquaintances will keep an eye on the Jinnouchi family. No need to worry, my dears. You've always been hard workers and I know you'll keep it up. And grant me this; if Wabisuke should ever make his way back home, he's been gone ten years and counting now. So who's to say if that day will ever come? But if he does, I'm sure he'll be hungry. He never took proper care of himself, then probably won't have been eating right so let him have as many vegetables from the field as he wants and the grapes and peaches too. He always loved those the best. I remember the day we first met. Even now it's clear as a bell.

His little ears looked just like my husband's: definitely his father's son. We walked through the field of morning glories and I told him he would be our child from that day forward. He didn't say a single word but his hand wrapped all the tighter around my finger. I was so happy to be giving him the family he needed. I liked to think he could feel the happiness radiating off of me. Never turn your back on family even when they hurt you. Never let life get the better of you and if you remember nothing else, remember to find time to eat together as a family. Even when times are rough, especially when times are rough. There's no lack of painful things in this world but hunger and loneliness must surely be two of the worst. Thanks to you, my precious family I didn't know a moment of either of those the last 90 years.

Love you all, goodbye'."

Everyone was in tears as Mo finished reading the letter. Mo sniffled herself as she wiped her eyes as she felt her heart sink through her chest from reading aloud. Wabisuke's car is soon heard screeching to a stop outside of the Jinnouchi family house/estate.

"Uncle's home!" Natsuki called out.

"And a good thing too." Megan said.

"Granny, I need to see you!" Wabisuke rushed over.

"That's enough, Wabisuke," Mariko told him. "Go and pay your respects to Granny properly. Then we can all sit down and have ourselves a meal."

"That's right." Connie nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Lunch was soon being prepared.

"Steaks..." Connie sighed.

"Are you okay, Mama?" Alexandrite asked her mother.

"Oh, I'll be fine, dear," Connie smiled. "It's just that these steaks remind me of my old dog Rover before he went to live on the Hill farm with Daisy and your father and I adopted two puppies."

"Cadpig and Tripod." Alexandrite remembered.

"That's right." Atlas nodded.

"I'm sure he's okay, Mom." Alexandrite soothed.

"I know he's happier with Daisy, but I really miss him sometimes..." Connie sighed gently as she thought of her old dog back in Las Vegas.

They all soon got ready with the food.

"Lunch time?" Yumi asked.

"Have you guessed?" Nana replied. "Come on."

"Yeah, come on." Mo added.

"Um, just a minute!" Yumi replied. "The game went into extra innings!"

"Move it!" Mo told her, pushing her off of the chair and into the kitchen.

Wabisuke was now giving his respects to Sakae. Alexandrite sniffled and found herself crying. Hercules pouted and then hugged his sister to settle and soothe her. Akito had left the world of OZ to join in the meal.

"You okay?" Emi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Akito told her. "Let's get some lunch, I'm starved."

"We'll need a lot to eat with the battle ahead." Emi said.

"Yeah, we're gonna need as much energy as we can get." Akito agreed.

They all then gathered together to begin eating their family lunch, and where Yumi was explained the entire issue at hand.

"Back in the summer of 1615, we stood tall against Tokugawa's army of a 515,000 with the Jinnounchi's." Atticus educated.

"Amazing." Lee smiled.

"But didn't we lose that war?" Yumi asked.

"There's more to valor than fighting only when think you'll win or sitting it out every time you think you'll lose," Mansuka said. "The Jinnouchis and Fudos have fought losing battles throughout history."

"Which is a surprise since Atticus has never once lost a battle." Cherry said.

"Idiots! All of them!" Rika complained.

"Sure, but that's our heritage." Mariko replied.

"In my case, the apple didn't fall far from the tree." Naomi shrugged.

"So, does anyone have a plan of how to beat Love Machine?" Connie asked as Wabisuke joined them.

"Yeah, I'm gonna hack into his code and take him apart," Wabisuke started. "There might not be enough time to pull it off, so-"

"Everything's happening because Love Machine stole those accounts, so what's going to be the most efficient way to steal them all back." Kenji replied.

"The most efficient way?" Kazuma asked out of confusion.

"You said he likes games, didn't you?" Kenji reminded.

"Huh?" Kazuma shrugged.

Kenji soon brought out the Honafuda deck of cards.

"I think that's a casino thing in OZ, I better look into it. "Marc nodded as he saw where this was going.

"And I know just the person to challenge him." Estelle said as she looked to Natsuki.

"I'm in." Natsuki nodded after taking a deep breath.

They then continued to eat until it would be time for the challenge and there was no time to waste, and where Estelle would include herself in the challenge as Natsuki's avatar.

"I was right, your avatar looks like a mix of you and Princess Tutu." Akito said.

"Who is this Princess Tutu anyways?" Tony scoffed.

"We'll tell you later." Lee glared at his tone, but smiled to Estelle.

"I'll be using this for the challenge." Estelle said as she brought out her Digivice.

"Thatta girl." Lee smiled to his girlfriend.

'Welcome to the OZ Casino Stage!' the OZ announcer announced.

Love Machine began to look around wondering why he was in there. Estelle soon entered the world of OZ with help from her Digivice and where her digital form combined with Natsuki's avatar.

"Hey, you! You really want accounts that badly? Fine, then help yourself to mine!" Estelle glared. "Take it! If you can beat me at a game of my choosing!"

'Japanese Hanafuda selected,' The OZ announcer commentated. 'Player 1, please make your wager.'

"My wager is going to be the Jinnouchi family, my family, and my friends!" Estelle wagered as a lot of other avatars and the ones with Digivices to appear behind her.

"Lee, your girlfriend is NUTS!" Tony cried out.

Lee looked back to his little brother with a glare.

Tony looked sheepish in response.

"Please, Sakae and Celestia, look over Estelle and Natsuki..." Cherry prayed.

"Of course this family would bet its lives on Hanahuda," Wabisuke muttered. "Who invited The Dragon Lady anyway?"

"I'll have you know that I'm an honorary Fudo!" Cherry glared.

"Okay, okay." Wabisuke said before staying focused back on his own computer.

"You need to be looking for ways to dismantle him." Kenji reminded him.

"We don't even know if he's gonna accept the bet," Tasuke said. "With Sakuma there's only 20 of us. He might not care about a prize as paltry as that."

"Ahem!" Mo glared.

The others then looked to her.

"Paltry or not, those are our own lives you're talking about." Mo firmly replied.

"That's right!" Connie added.

"Take the bet! Come on!" Atlas coached.

"It'll accept," Wabisuke reassured. "I know it."

And where he was right.

'A challenger has appeared.' The OZ announcer announced.

"Here we go!" Estelle and Natsuki called out together.

"The fate of world is in your hands, girls; show this thing what your made of!" Mansuke told them.

Estelle and Natsuki nodded firmly.

'Casino rules are in full effect in this area,' The OZ announcer announced. 'The pot is doubled each time Koi-Koi is declared. The last player able to score gains all points from that hand. Determining order of playing. Natsuki and Estelle have drawn the better cards and will go first. Now, let the game begin.'

'Here we go.' Estelle thought to herself as they soon made their move.

"Everybody, shut up!" Natsuki told the others.

"Will you declare Koi-Koi?" The OZ announcer asked the girls.

"Koi-Koi!" Everyone declared.

"Koi-Koi." Estelle and Natsuki declared.

"Natsuki and Estelle declare Koi-Koi," The OZ announcer informed. "Dry three bright. Will you Koi-Koi? Tanzaku. Will you Koi-Koi?"

"You can do it, girls!" Megan cheered.

"Natsuki and Estelle have won the hand." The OZ announcer commentated.

"This thing is an amateur," Mansaku said. "Maybe we will survive."

"Of course we will." Atticus said.

"Granny taught us to play this when we were kids," Rika commented. "You can't score Jinnouchi style!"

"Including a little Fudo, Forte, Clark, and Strongman style." Connie added.

"Transferring 26 accounts to Natsuki and Estelle." The OZ announcer announced.

"26 down." Marc said.

"412,000,000 to go..." Wabisuke added.

"Again!" Natsuki and Estelle called out.

"Establish your bet, Estelle and Natsuki, you will begin to play." The OZ announcer told them.

Natsuki and Estelle nodded to each other as they played their hands.

"Dry three bright. Viewing the cherry blossoms. Dry four bright. Rainy four bright. Five tens. Boar, deer, butterfly," The OZ announcer replied. "Natsuki and Estelle have won the hand. Natsuki and Estelle have increased the game's ante."

"Koi-Koi! Koi-Koi! Koi-Koi!" Natsuki and Estelle chanted together.

"Un... Believable..." Sakuma said as he couldn't believe how many avatars the girls had won back.

"You, guys, they've already won back over 300,000 avatars!" Marc beamed. "But he still has whichever one's controlling the probe's GPS!"

"Wabisuke, hurry!" Kenji cried out.

'Viewing the cherry blossoms.' the OZ announcer announced.

"Oh, no!" Estelle and Natsuki gasped.

"Unknown does not declare Koi-Koi," The OZ announcer announced. "Natsuki and Estelle have lost the hand."

"Oh, no!" Lee panicked.

"Transferring the accounts to unknown," The OZ announcer informed. "Natsuki and Estelle currently hold 74 accounts."

'No...' Estelle thought to herself wide-eyed.

"Thirty minutes to go," Hercules panicked. "Do something!"

'Insufficient funds. You cannot place the minimum bet. Do you choose to quit the game?' The OZ announcer repeated like a game over screen.

There was nothing they could as Estelle and Natsuki were to shocked to do anything but then suddenly the number changed to 75 which told Estelle and Natsuki another account had been added to the wager.

"It's from a boy in Germany, but why?" Emi observed. "Is he one of your fans, Kazuma?"

"I don't know him." Kazuma shrugged.

"No way!" Sakuma said. "It's 13.837% of all OZ accounts worldwide! We're looking at 150,000,000 avatars right now!"

Millions of avatars from around the world gathered behind Estelle some of which were friends and family of the Fudo, Forte, Clark, Strongman, and Ketchum families.

"Why'd they all come?" Naomi wondered.

"Natsuki and Estelle being pretty certainly doesn't hurt." Mansaku said.

Estelle and Natsuki read why they all came and where it was so they could win and save all of them. The two whales soon shot out two beams of light from their blowholes which combined together and hit Estelle and where she soon transformed.

"What just happened here?" Tony asked.

"OZ's guardian angels granted Natsuki and Estelle an auspicious rare item, and it's enough to make Estelle transform." Felicity informed.

"I have no idea what that means, but thank you!" Tony said to her.

Estelle now looked like a Japanese-like human Equestrian form with her wings glowing as bring as the sun and where Atticus saw how grown-up his daughter looked. He blinked back some tears. "My little girl is all grown up!" he cried out before blowing his nose into Cherry's sleeve.

"HEY!" Cherry glared at him.

"What the Hell is THAT?!" Shota asked about Estelle's transformation.

"Estelle's transformation, now we've got a chance to win." Vincent smiled.

"She's prettier than Sailor Moon." Megan commented.

"She's prettier than Zadavia, but not as pretty as Emi." Akito said since 1, that was his twin sister, and 2, he thought Emi was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

"Unknown has increased the game's ante," The OZ announcer informed. "Each point is now worth 10,000,000 avatars."

"Whoa." Tony said.

"10,000,000?" Naomi asked out of astonishment.

"He's making this the last hand," Marc bit his lip nervously, then saw he had an incoming video chat from one Penny Forester. "Um... I gotta go."

"Marc! This is more important!" Lee glared.

Marc groaned, he hated to miss out on a call from Penny, but he ignored her call as Lee was right.

"Now let the game begin." The OZ announcer announced.

Estelle and Natsuki made the first move.

"Dry three bright," The OZ announcer said. "Boar, deer, butterfly."

"KOI!" the others called out.

"Rainy four bright." The OZ announcer continued.

"KOI!" The others called out.

"Red tanzaku." The OZ announcer said.

"KOI! KOI! KOI! KOI!" Everyone else called out.

The others cheered for Natsuki and Estelle. The final card that would finish the match was Estelle's attack.

"Estelle, end it!" Akito told his twin sister.

"Hit him hard!" Atticus added in.

"Dry five bright," The OZ announcer announced. "Estelle has won the hand. Transferring the accounts to winner."

All accounts, but two were soon transferred to Estelle.

"Look!" Natsuki looked amazed.

"It's stopped..." Kenji was amazed as well.

"Guys, I won, I beat him, he's gone, I won!" Estelle beamed to the others.

Everyone soon cheered, thinking that they won.

"Wait a minute, guys!" Marc told them. "The timer's still counting down!"

"Are you serious?!" Tony complained.

"The clocks have stopped everywhere else in the world," Marc explained. "I-I don't understand!"

"I think I know why." Megan gulped as she pointed to a screen that showed an image of the outside of the house getting closer and closer.

"Dropping the probe on the house?" Atticus pondered.

"There's nothing else like it possibly means." Atlas replied.

"Damn it!" Atticus growled. "That bullshit!"

"Haven't you taken it apart yet?!" Cherry glared at Wabisuke.

"Working on it!" Wabisuke told her.

"Ten minutes left!" Sakuma called out.

"We have to evacuate the house!" Forte told everyone.

Everyone then filed out as quickly and safely as they possibly could.

"We still have a chance to stop him!" Estelle told them all.

"Is he still in the admin building's user logs?" Kenji asked.

"What? Um, let me check them." Sakuma replied.

"Kenji, what are you doing?" Tony asked.

Atticus sighed as he smiled to Estelle and Lee as they shared a small dance out of victory.

"I think I know how to fix this." Kenji replied. "Riichi. You said the Arawashi uses GPS for navigation. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, why?" Riichi replied.

"If we can upload binary junk into its atomic clock like Love Machine did yesterday." Kenji suggested.

"Okay, but how is this important now?" Tony asked.

"I found his trail," Sakuma said. "It wasn't subtle."

"We can create an error in its flight data." Marc suggested.

"Yeah but there's no guarantee it'll work, so you'll still need to evacuate." Kenji replied.

"Unless it lands some place a few feet from here." Vincent said.

"Kenji..." Natsuki said uneasily.

"Hurry up! We have to leave! Come on!" Mariko called out.

"We're not leaving." Mo said.

"We haven't lost yet!" Estelle added in.

"That's right." Megan said.

"Password prompt, where are you hiding?" Kenji looked over. "Aha! There you are! The… What the …"

"The password's been changed," Sakuma informed. "Looks like Love Machine just did it!"

"Y-You're kidding me..." Kenji muttered.

"Kenji, this is like Math, you can do it!" Marc coached.

"The two of you can do it." Vincent said, referring to Kenji and Akito.

"Uh... Well..." Akito got nervous.

"You can do it, Akito..." Emi lifted Akito's chin to make their eyes meet. "I have always believed in you from the moment we first met. And no matter what happens, I will always love you. You're more than just my boyfriend, you're my soulmate... My Prince Charming... You're my everything..." she then gave him a sweet motivational kiss on the lips, and where that seemed to do the trick.

Akito felt much better now. "Let's do this." He said.

"That's my Kito." Estelle smiled to her brother.


	15. Chapter 15

Kenji and Akito both began to do the math problem to find out the answer. Emi bit her lip nervously. Everyone was on the edge as it was all up to Akito and Kenji now. And where they soon got the answer and they typed it in.

"It's open!" Sakuma beamed.

"Aha, you're good!" Kazuma added in.

But unfortunately, it did not last which made the boys frustrated.

"He kicked you guys back out!" Sakuma told Kenji and Akito.

"Fine, then we'll solve that one too." Akito said as he started to work his magic in math.

"Kazuma, I set this defenseless. He is open!" Wabisuke called out. "Demolish that bastard."

"Two minutes!" Marc cried out.

"Kazuma, finish him off!" Lee told him as he was in his digital form to give King Kazma a helpign hand to get him to Love Machine after Kazuma's avatar was bandaged up.

"Oh, pleeeease work!" Marc begged as they were running out of time.

Akito and Kenji continued to work their magic on math and they soon got their answer as they typed in the answer. Eventually, they did it and it was a time for celebration. Much to Yumi's happiness, her team had also won the game, and where the satelite had crashed, making a geyser.

"Did it work?" Forte hoped.

"Yep, it worked, we're alive." Cherry said.

Estelle soon came out of the computer. She then stretched and flaunted her dark brown hair. Lee blushed and smiled to her, he always thought she looked beautiful, but she looked amazing right now.

"That was amazing." Estelle smiled.

"And so are you." Lee smiled back, turning bright red at her.

Estelle kissed him and giggled.

"Way to go, guys!" Vanellope cheered to them. "Thanks to you all, OZ is now safe and AI Love Machine is now put to rest!" She soon saw Atticus in the room and decided to leave.

"Was that Vanellope?" Atticus wondered before shrugging.

Soon enough, everyone began to sing Happy Birthday for Sakae. After the song, they all cheered.

"Ah ha, thank you so much for coming." Mariko smiled.

"Natsuki!" Kiyomi called out.

"Mom!" Natsuki replied.

"This birthday party is looking great." Mo smiled.

"What a spectacular end to a spectacular experience." Emi said as she stayed there.

"Estelle, your father would like to speak with you and Lee." Mo said.

"Yes, ma'am." Estelle and Lee replied.

"Whenever you two are ready." Cherry told them.

Estelle and Lee both soon went to Atticus.

"Oh, I guess they're ready now." Cherry said.

"Thanks, Cherry." Atticus replied.

Cherry nodded and then left them alone.

"Come on in," Atticus told the two.

Lee and Estelle then came to Atticus to see what they wanted.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about, Dad?" Estelle asked.

"It's about you and Lee." Atticus replied.

Lee gulped. "What about us, sir?"

"You two have been together for what feels like a lifetime in your hearts..." Atticus circled them. "I've been a bit unfair about your relationship though, unlike Akito with Emi or Vincent with Jenny."

"We've noticed." Estelle and Lee said.

"So, Estelle... Lee... I decided you two can spend more time together alone." Atticus finally said.

"Really?" Estelle smiled.

"Yes... And Lee, should you ever marry Estelle, though I'm not a king myself, I give you my royal blessing." Atticus then said.

"Wow, thank you, sir!" Lee beamed.

"About time." Cherry said.

"Cherry, this is private." Atticus deadpanned.

"I know." Cherry shrugged innocently.

"We'll leave you two to whatever you are about to discuss." Estelle said.

"You kids have fun now." Atticus smiled.

"We will, sir, thank you," Lee smiled back. "Thank you very much."

They soon left and where they saw Natsuki on the phone.

"I'm really proud of you, Atticus." Cherry said to her childhood best friend.

"When Estelle transformed, she looked so grown up and where that's when I realized that I have to let her go." Atticus said.

"She did look rather beautiful." Cherry nodded.

"Yeah... Like her mother..." Atticus sighed. "I'll still miss her, but I guess you're right, I won't lose her, just pushing her away from Lee will keep her away even further."

"Way to go, Atticus." Cherry patted his head and walked off.

Kenji was then looking like he was ready to go.

"I have a feeling Kenji and Natsuki will kiss soon." Forte whispered.

Cherry shuddered at him.

"They do make a bit of a cute couple..." Forte insisted.

"Like your daughter and Chip?" Cherry then smirked.

Forte glared before easing up. "Yes." He then nodded.

Cherry chuckled to him before playfully patting him.

"Hey!" Forte glared playfully before chasing her as she ran off.

"Those two." Atticus chuckled.

"I don't get them sometimes, Dad." Akito said.

"It's okay, son, neither do I..." Atticus replied.

Kenji blushed as Natsuki came to him.

"Go on, kiss!" Megan and Alexandrite called out.

Kenji and Natsuki blushed to them.

"Come on, you guys are totally made for each other." Megan smirked.

"Yeah, totally!" Alexandrite also smirked.

Even Bunny seemed to be smirking.

"Come on, kiss her, Kenji." Marc smirked.

Kenji gulped nervously. Soon enough, Kenji and Natsuki then shared a kiss which made Kenji's whole face turn red out of sheepishness.

"Aw!" The girls smiled.

Kenji looked very bashful while Natsuki giggled.

"You guys are so cute together, even Bunny agrees." Alexandrite said.

Bunny smiled up to the two and pushed them closer together and made a heart shape with her ears.

"Aw!" Estelle smiled.

Kenji looked shy while Natsuki smiled softly. Shota grumbled.

"PUT A SOCK IN IT!" Atticus scolded before he smiled to Kenji and Natsuki as it reminded him of Lee and Estelle.

Shota soon went silent. Atticus sighed as he smiled to Estelle and Lee as they shared a small dance out of victory.

Soon enough, it was time for the families to go home.

"It was really nice meeting you." Natsuki smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for the email." Akito smiled back.

"It was no trouble at all." Natsuki smiled.

"Maybe we can meet again sometime." Akito said.

"I'd like that." Natsuki nodded.

They soon got on their flight.

"What a nice summer vacation." Estelle said as she was about to sit with her family.

"You can sit with Lee, Estelle," Atticus told her. "I won't mind."

"I wouldn't mind either, but I'm sectioned to this seat, Dad." Estelle giggled.

"Oh, right." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

Estelle giggled to her father. Everyone then took their seats and they were soon flying back home after quite the adventure they had.

The End


End file.
